totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Ulepimy dziś bałwana?
The Xmas - 'odcinek 6 Po obszernym salonie niosło się ciche pochrapywanie. Uczestnicy leżeli porozkładani w różnych miejscach i starali się jak najlepiej spędzić chłodną noc. W kąciku, zwinięta w kłębek leżała Cromina. Dziewczyna przytulała swojego gumowego kajmana jak pluszowego misia. Przez sen ssała końcówkę jego ogona. Cromina w pewnej chwili wypluła ogon krokodyla i wolno otworzyła oczy, potarła je. Cromina – Ooooh *ziewnęła* Która to już? Dziewczyna ostrożnie podniosła się podtrzymując się komody, za którą znalazła sobie legowisko. Na tej komodzie z resztą leżały jej cienkie okulary. Cromina ubrała je i zamrugała intensywnie. Cromina – Ah… Wszyscy, wszyscy śpią… Fanka krokodyli przeczesała dłonią włosy, poprawiła zielone leginsy i na palcach podeszła do okna. Oparła się na parapecie i wyjrzała na zewnątrz. To co zobaczyło wywołało skrzywienie na jej twarzy. Mianowicie tuż pod oknem stał bałwan. Cromina odeszła od okna, przeszła przez salon i cicho wspięła się po schodach. Z piętra dobiegł jakiś hałas, a kilka chwil później z góry zeszła Cromina niosąca łopatę do zbierania śniegu. Dziewczyna poszła do holu. Zarzuciła na siebie swoją włochatą, zieloną kurtkę, ubrała zimowe buty. Następnie odryglowała drzwi i wyszła na dwór. Na zewnątrz było ciemno. Ciemno i chłodno. Dziewczyna cieszyła się, że jej kurtka jest tak ciepła i przyjemna. Nie wyobrażała sobie wyjścia na taki mróz w krótkim rękawku. Cromina podeszła pod okno, do bałwana. Omiotła go wzrokiem. Cromina – Tak się bawić nie będziemy *mruknęła* Nie czekając ani chwili dłużej zamachnęła się łopatą i z rozmachem wbiła ją w korpus bałwana. Dziewczyna naparła całą siłą i kopnęła, pchnęła. Średnia kula spadła na śnieg razem z głową. Cromina podskoczyła, raz jeszcze zrobiła spory zamach i wymierzyła cios. Tym razem łopata przebiła śnieżną kulę, która imitowała głowę. Dziewczyna wyjęła łopatę i jej płaską stroną rozpłaszczyła „głowę”. Podobne ciosy powtarzała aż do momentu, gdy kula zupełnie zlała się z resztką śniegu. Fanka krokodyli uśmiechnęła się krzywo, złapała łopatę pod pachę i poszła z powrotem do domu. Bynajmniej dziewczyna jeszcze nie skończyła. Otrzepawszy nieznacznie buty ze śniegu skierowała się z narzędziem do kominka i ostrożnie nałożyła trochę żaru na łopatę. To zrobiwszy wróciła na dwór. Przechodząc przez hol, oczywiście uniosła bezpiecznie łopatę. Cromina wytrząsnęła gorącą, żarzącą się zawartość łopaty na ostatnią, nie uszkodzoną kulę. Śnieg zaczął topić się skwiercząc. Dziewczyna przypatrywała się zjawisku z dużą satysfakcją. Podrzuciła łopatę tak, że ta zakręciła się w powietrzu i złapała w wyciągniętą do góry rękę. Cromina – Szach. … 'Intro! Dom na 24th Gingerbread Street: Gdzieś w obszernym domu, w ciemnym pokoju, pod ścianą klęczała… Fiona. Dziewczyna miała pod ręką wiaderko i szmatkę. Ścierała z podłogi dużą plamę krwi. Gdyby przyjrzeć się bliżej na sukience dziewczyny też pozostały czerwone plamki, aczkolwiek nosiły one ślady mycia; Fiona ewidentnie próbowała się już ich pozbyć. Fiona – Ścierwo… *syczała* Blondynka nie przestawała wycierać. Raz po raz moczyła szmatkę w wiaderku, wyciskała do drugiego, ustawionego kawałek dalej. Fiona – Szumowina… *zaciska zęby* Dziewczyna miała trochę krwi pod nosem. Próbowała zlizać ją, wyciągała język, lizała górną wargę, mlaskała. Fiona – Skurwysyn… *zaciska wolną pięść* Blondynka otarła pot z czoła, zdjęła przepoconą i częściowo też zakrwawioną rękawiczkę. Rzuciła ją w kąt pustego pomieszczenia. Miała już dość lepkości krwi na ciele. Cieszyła się po cichu, że przez zatkany nos nie czuła do końca tego zapachu… Skrzepy w nosie utrudniały też lekko oddychanie. Fiona musiała otwierać szeroko usta i robić duże wdechy. Fiona – Sukinsyn… *syczała* Krwi było dużo. Zdawać by się mogło, że za dużo jak na drobną blondynkę. Ona jednak nie odpuszczała, nie ustawała. Na pozór była mało ekspresyjna, mało mówiła, jej ruch ograniczał się do machinalnego suwania szmatą po zakrwawionej posadzce i cyklicznego wyciskania szmatki i moczenia jej. Dało się jednak dostrzec, że dziewczyna drży. Nie było to spowodowane bynajmniej utratą krwi, choć swoją drogą była bardzo blada. Właściwym powodem tych drgawek była pewna emocja, coś co przenikało każdą komórkę ciała drobnej blondynki… Była to wściekłość. Fiona zacisnęła palce na wyciskanej ścierce. Plusk brudnej wody odezwał się z wiaderka, gdy kolejna porcja krwistego soku wyciśniętego z brudnej ściery zetknął się z powierzchnią. Blondynka zaciskała usta, przymykała oczy. Chciała jak najbardziej ograniczyć ilość docierających do niej bodźców. Swoją nijako przymusową pracę chciała odbyć w ciszy. Czuła, że to jej kara, kara za słabość, nagroda za porażkę. Dziewczyna wyprostowała się. Od ciągłego klęczenia niemiłosiernie bolały ją kolana, a także plecy. Pokuta. Fiona – Zapłacisz za to… Bill… *syknęła wściekle* Wróciła do ścierania. … Powoli noc ustępowała porankowi. Dzień za dniem wszystko odbywało się w prawie niezmieniony sposób. Porozsiewani po salonie zawodnicy zmęczeni całonocnym odpoczynkiem budzili się ziewając, jeden za drugim. Uwagę zwracała ich wytrwałość. Od przeszło pięciu nocy trwali noc w noc w niekoniecznie najwygodniejszych pozycjach. Przyjemność spania na sofie nie przysługiwała wszystkim. Niektórzy musieli zadowolić się fotelem, pufką, czy… ścianą. Shannon była jedną z osób, które noc spędziły oparte o chłodną ścianę. Spanie w pewnym oddaleniu od paleniska związało się z chłodem, zaś konieczność spędzania nocy w pozycji siedzącej mściła się okropnym bólem pośladków. Blondynka, wciąż na wpół śpiąca, przesunęła nieznacznie głowę na swojej poduszce, zjechała lekko w dół, ale zaraz poprawiła się automatycznie i wróciła na domyślną pozycję. Lewa ręka dziewczyny również zdawała się spać. Od środka nocy dłoń spoczywała wygodnie na miejscu jej niezwykle odpowiadającym. Chyba po raz pierwszy w historii spania pod ścianą, Shannon czuła taką wygodę. I nawet nie było jej znowu tak najzimniej… Dziewczyna poczuła, że wraca jej świadomość. Nie otwierała jednak oczu, nie, nie, nie. To nie był jeszcze czas. Próbowała dośnić brutalnie przerwany przez rzeczywistość sen. Przycisnęła mocniej głowę, zacisnęła rękę, wciągnęła powietrze. O, tak. Rzeczywistość nie była bardzo daleka od snu. Jawa? Nie… Mimo, że umysł blondynki wciąż mąciły irracjonalne senne doznania, to jednocześnie czuła pewność, że jej odczucia są prawdziwe. Oddychała z dziwnym szczęściem, inhalowała się czując z każdym wdechem erotyczną wręcz radość. Jej dłoń jeździła w górę i w dół dopełniając szczęścia. I jeszcze to rozbrajające ciepło… Shannon otworzyła oczy. Powieki były jeszcze lekko sklejone… zamrugała… Ale nie ruszała się. Było jej dobrze. Shannon – Oh… Blondynka wsłuchała się w cichy stukot, uśmiechnęła się. Nie drgnęła nawet wtedy kiedy poczuła pod głową lekki ruch. Czy to poduszka się ruszała? ??? – Wstajemy księżniczko *rozległ się ciepły głos* Shannon wolno, ponownie otworzyła oczy, tylko po to by znowu je przymknąć. Zabrała głowę z poduszki, odkleiła się od ciepła. Przeciągnęła się, ziewnęła. Dopiero wtedy ostatecznie otworzyła oczy. Shannon – Mój tyłek *mruknęła czując ból w pośladkach* ??? – Zawszę mogę rozmasować. Zaskoczona Shannon odwróciła głowę w prawo, odskoczyła. Shannon – Dion?! Chłopak wydawał się nie mniej zdziwiony niż dziewczyna, zakrył się ochronnie rękoma. Dion – Nie bij. Shannon uklękła, zmrużyła oczy, spojrzała na chłopaka ze złością. Shannon – Co ty sobie myślisz? *fuknęła* Dion – Ej, ej. Spokojnie *wykonał gest nakazujący spokój* Oparłaś się na mnie, miałem cię zrzucić? Shannon – Ehm… Co? Dion – Przyszłaś w środku nocy, usiadłaś obok i zaraz zasnęłaś. Shannon – O nie, nie. Nie wrobisz mnie w to *pokręciła głową* Dion – Nie, Shannon, naprawdę *powiedział w dziwny dla niego, spokojny sposób* Blondynka zmierzyła punka wzrokiem. Shannon – Do niczego nie doszło. Dion – Oczywiście. Do czego by miało dojść? Shannon – Do niczego, nie ma takiej opcji *powiedziała pewnie* Muszę się odświeżyć. Zmyć ciebie z siebie. Dion – Ok *powiedział potulnie* Shannon raz jeszcze nieufnie zmierzyła Diona wzrokiem po czym wstała i skierowała się do toalety na piętrze. Z ulgą odkryła, że wszyscy inni spali i nie byli świadkami tego, że… na samą myśl przeszedł ją dreszcz. Weszła pospiesznie po schodach, oparła się o ścianę, potarła twarz dłońmi. Shannon – Masakra… Blondynka czuła jakąś złość. Jak mogła schodząc w nocy nie zauważyć Diona i jeszcze na nim zasnąć? Chociaż z drugiej strony noc nie należała do najgorszych. Co więcej była to chyba najlepsza od czasu przybycia do Mistletoe Wood… Oh, tyle się zmieniło od tego czasu. Sail oficjalnie okazał się nie żyć… Nie chcąc uronić ani jednej łzy Shannon wślizgnęła się do toalety i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. W salonie Dion zaś nadal siedział pod ścianą. Na jego twarzy malowało się skupienie. W pewnej chwili jednak chłopak uśmiechnął się. Dion – Chyba nie było tak źle… *mruknął do siebie* Punk wyprostował się, przeciągnął się, poklepał się po klacie. Dion – Nie jest źle, nie jest źle… Nie dostałem liścia. Irokez zaśmiał się i przysiadł na wolnej pufce, spojrzał w kierunku schodów. Czekał aż wróci Shannon… lub aż pobudzą się inni. … W pokoju prowadzących na miejscu szafy pojawiła się wysoka klatka. Właściwy mebel powędrował w inny kąt. Naprzeciw klatki stała Mary. Chase siedział tuż obok na krzesełku, zaś Jeff przyglądał się osobliwości ze swojego łóżka. W klatce stała Krystynka. Rozczochrana kobieta zaciskała ręce na solidnych prętach, trzęsła klatką. Wyglądała co najmniej jakby oszalała. Krystynka – Ty gnojku! *krzyknęła gardłowo i splunęła* Wypuśćcie mnie albo zacznę kąsać *zasyczała* Mary uderzyła się dłonią w czoło i pokręciła głową, Chase przygryzł wargę. Mary – No nie wierzę *kręci głową* To już któraś godzina. Co ona wypiła? Chase rozłożył ramiona, Jeff również nie znał odpowiedzi. Jeff – Może purchawka i samo Mistletoe Wood potęgują efekt? *zasugerował nieśmiało* Mary – Że aż tak? *spojrzała na Krystynkę, która gryzła pręt* No nie wiem, nie wiem *założyła ręce* Niższy blondyn wstał z krzesełka, wyprostował się. Jeff przyglądał się im. Chase był nawet nieco niższy od Mary, zwłaszcza gdy ta miała obcasy… Chłopak nadrabiał jednak zwinnością – czymś z czym Jeff ze swoim wzrostem miał problem. Chase – Co zrobimy? *spojrzał na Mary* Mary – Nie mam pojęcia *westchnęła* Znowu uśpić? Zastrzelić? Krystynka – Pewnie! Spadnę wtedy jak Messerschmitt i wielkie KABOOOM! *zaśmiała się dziko* Nie żałujcie sobie! *klepnęła się w pośladek* Tym razem facepalma strzeliła cała trójka prowadzących. Kryśka zaś próbowała naprzeć na klatkę, bezskutecznie. Chase – Coś w tej scenie jest nie tak *kręci głową* Krystynka – Jestem głodna! Dajcie mi jeść! Jeść! Dajcie bo zacznę kąsać! Mary – Eh… Nie fajnie *złapała się pod biodra* W tym stanie jest wysoce… Nieużywalna… Chase – Ciągle nie wiemy czemu sięgnęła po alkohol. Nagle Jeff poczuł, że go olśniło, wstał. Jeff – Ej, a jeśli… To przez to, czego się dowiedziała… Eksperyment mógł się nie powieść… Chase – My przecież tylko zwiększyliśmy jej limit, chcieliśmy sojuszniczki… Jeff – No tak… Sprawdzę komputer. Może ona znalazła coś co przeoczyliśmy… Krystynka - Chomik grał na ukulele dlatego sarna kaszalot. Całą trójka spojrzała na babcię w klatce niedowierzając. Chase – Dobra idź *położył Jeffowi rękę na ramieniu* Zanim Krystynka zacznie opowiadać, że jest twoją matką. Jeff pokiwał głową i wyszedł z pokoju. Chase i Mary zostali sami z szalejącą babcią. Krystynka – Muahahahaha! Figle, psoty? Ja nigdy nie tracę ochoty! Chase spojrzał błagalnie na Mary, ona rozłożyła ręce bezwładnie. … Jedne z wielu znajdujących się na korytarzu, na drugim piętrze drzwi otworzyły się. Z pomieszczenia wyszła Lukrecja, a zaraz po niej Daniel, który kulturalnie przepuścił dziewczynę. Oboje wyglądali jakby dopiero co się obudzili. Stanąwszy na czerwonym chodniczku oboje przeciągnęli się. Daniel – Trochę zaspaliśmy przy rozmowie *powiedział nieśmiało spoglądając na dziewczynę* Lukrecja – Tak… Faktycznie *zamrugała* Dziewczyna nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na to, że Daniel stoi obok zaczęła przeciągać się w miejscu robić skłony wypinając się przy tym. Jej towarzysz jednak zdawał się nie zwracać na jej gimnastykę nawet najmniejszej uwagi. Chłopak rozglądał się po korytarzu i starał się dostrzec cokolwiek w ciemności. Daniel – Ciemno *mruknął* Telepatka zakończyła swoją „rozgrzewkę”, postąpiła krok do Daniela i złapała się w talii. Zlustrowała chłopaka wzrokiem od stóp do głów. Lukrecja – Dziękuję ci za tę długo-nocną pogawędkę *skłoniła się teatralnie* Ale teraz wybacz mi idę dokonać ablucji w łazience. Daniel pokiwał głową obojętnie, ani teatralny gest, ani wyszukane słownictwo w wykonaniu Lukrecji nie robiły na nim wrażenia. Chłopak wydawał się cały czas bardziej skupiony na nieprzeniknionym mroku korytarza niż na dziewczynie w fizycznym sensie jej osoby. Daniel – Ok. Może jeszcze pogadamy… Kiedyś *powiedział po dłuższej chwili* Lukrecja uśmiechnęła się i odeszła w stronę toalety zostawiając Daniela za sobą. Chłopak pozostał w miejscu i dalej próbował przebić się przez ciemność. W końcu zrezygnował i poszedł sobie… … W salonie, przy kominku siedział Wolfe. Brunet doglądał ognia i regularnie dorzucał do niego drewna. Dbał o to, by w pomieszczeniu było ciepło i chciał zapobiec potencjalnej powtórce wydarzeń z pierwszego dnia… Do siedzącego na podłodze Wolfe’a, razem z fotelem, dosunął się Junior. Sportowiec spojrzał ciekawie na bruneta. Junior – Już myślałem, że ogniem będzie zajmował się Daniel *zagadnął* Wolfe wolno podniósł głowę, spojrzał na kolegę i wzruszył ramionami. Wolfe – Dzisiaj się tym nie zajmuje *mruknął* W rzeczywistości Wolfe doskonale wiedział dlaczego Daniela nie ma, wiedział, że poszedł na rozmowy z Lukrecją… Trochę niepokoił się widząc, że żadne z nich jeszcze nie wróciło… Junior – Fajnie, że mamy ogień *zaśmiał się* Zawsze lepiej tak niż nie mieć nic. Wolfe uśmiechnął się krzywo i nieznacznie pokiwał głową. Junior zauważył, że brunet nie był zbyt rozmowny, ale z powodu tego, że miał ochotę z kimś pogadać, a Diona nie było w pobliżu to ciągnął rozmowę. Junior – Wszystko się zmienia… Myślisz, że będzie lepiej? Że stąd uciekniemy? Brunet podniósł wzrok na sportowca, wzruszył ramionami. Wolfe – Nie wiem. Junior – Ale tak zupełnie nic? *nie ustępował* Przecież ty nas tu witałeś, byłeś gospodarzem. Wolfe – Zdegradowali mnie *rzucił ze skrywaną nutą smutku* Sportowiec wyczuł w głosie kolegi tę dozę zawodu, w jakiś sposób zrobiło mu się żal Wolfe’a. Chłopak pochylił się więc lekko do przodu i poklepał bruneta po ramieniu. Junior – Ziom, spokojnie. Wolfe – Kiepsko pocieszasz *mruknął* Eh… Ale dzięki za miłe słowa *zdobył się na uśmiech* Junior również się uśmiechnął, skierował swoje spojrzenie na płonący w kominku ogień. Wciągnął powietrze. Poczuł przyjemny zapach palonego drewna. W tamtej chwili czuł jak ciągłe napięcie i stres związany z rozpaczliwą sytuacją w jakiej tkwił, opuszczają go raptownie. Wolfe – No… *mruknął chcąc kontynuować rozmowę* Dobrze, że są takie chwile jak ta, spokój… Junior – Względny. *uzupełnił* Wolfe – Tja… I obaj siedzieli tak dalej w lekkiej zadumie wpatrując się w trzaskające w ogniu bierwiona. … Na schodach dało się usłyszeć rytmiczny stukot. Nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że dźwięk ten wydobywał się spod czyichś obcasów. Rytmiczność stukotu nie pozostawiała nawet najmniejszych wątpliwości, jasnym było, że z piętra schodziła Fat Amy. Fat Amy – Kto może tyle się mizdrzyć w tej toalecie? *zapytała samą siebie schodząc z najniższego stopnia* Nawet ja tyle nie siedzę podczas kąpieli z bąbelkami! Nie przestając mówić do siebie, blondynka wolnym krokiem przeszła do holu. Tam oparła się o ścianę. Fat Amy – Aż mnie pęcherz ciśnie *powachlowała się* Trudno, wytrzymam *zarzuciła kucykiem* Za czwartym razem już mi się uda wejść. To powiedziawszy dziewczyna odkleiła się od ściany i wolnym, ponętnym krokiem zbliżyła się do kuchni. Jeszcze nim stanęła w wejściu usłyszała dobiegające z pomieszczenia szmery. Dziewczyna przekręciła głowę i postarała się wsłuchać. Jako rasowa wokalistka o doskonałym słuchu muzycznym, Fat Amy bez większych problemów zidentyfikowała szmery, a raczej rozmowę. Była też w stanie określić głosy. Bez kantu zgadła, że byli to chłopak i dziewczyna, a konkretniej… Fat Amy – Dion i Shannon? *zdziwiła się* Neogenialna artystka prześlizgnęła się pod wejście do kuchni i ostrożnie wyjrzała zza framugi. Jej uszy się nie pomyliły; w kuchni stali Shannon i Dion. Nieszczególnie lubiana przez Amy blondynka opierała się na blacie, zaś przystojny punk stał przed dziewczyną z założonymi rękoma. Fat Amy – Już nie drą kotów? *zdziwiła się* Hmm… Bingo olingo! Wykorzystam to! Zadowolona artystka odwróciła się i skierowała się do salonu krokiem nie mniej ponętnym niż wtedy gdy skradała się do kuchni. Stawiała nogi na krzyż i opierała kroki na obfitych biodrach. Amy była pewna siebie, pewna swego i pewna okoliczności. Dziewczyna weszła do salonu. Od razu dostrzegła jej cel – Juniora. Chłopak siedział na fotelu przy kominku i konwersował z siedzącym na wykładzinie Wolfe’m. Fat Amy przybrała pogodny wyraz twarzy i podeszła do chłopaków. Fat Amy – Hejka chłopcy ^^ Junior i Wolfe natychmiast odwrócili się i spojrzeli na dziewczynę. Junior – Witaj Amy :) Wolfe – Hej *pomachał* Fat Amy – Hej, hej… No to… Co tu u was słychać? *wzięła się pod biodra* Wolfe – Ciebie *rzucił* Blondynka zaśmiała się. Trudno było wyczuć, że reakcja była wymuszona. Fat Amy – Doprawdy zabawne. Junior również się uśmiechał. Junior – Co ciebie sprowadza? *zlustrował dziewczynę wzrokiem* Fat Amy – A nic właściwie *podsunęła sobie pufkę i usiadła* Chciałam pogadać. Wolfe zaśmiał się do siebie i wstał. Wolfe – Gadajcie sobie. Ja muszę załatwić coś na górze. Junior i Amy nie zwrócili większej uwagi na Wolfe’a, toteż chłopak zwyczajnie odszedł i skierował się na piętro. Junior – No to… Jak się spało? *zagadnął z lekką dozą nieśmiałości* Fat Amy – Spoko. Mam nadzieję, że cię w nocy nie skopałam. Junior – Nie, było dobrze *zaśmiał się* Dobrze, że trzymamy naszą kanapę tylko dla nas. Fat Amy – Oh tak, tak. Nikogo innego bym tam nie chciała. Nikogo trzeciego i nikogo oprócz ciebie. Sportowiec poczuł jak się lekko rumieni, nie chciał dać jednak tego po sobie poznać, więc pokręcił głową. Junior – Właściwie już te najgorsze osoby opuściły dom, robi się całkiem znośnie *zaśmiał się* Pomijając fakt, że nie ma wody, stałego jedzenia i często bywa chłodno. Fat Amy – Tja… Ja bym się pozbyła jeszcze paru osób *zmrużyła oczy* Junior – A, Krystynka, tak? Blondynka spojrzała na sportowca, przez moment chciała powiedzieć, że nie miała wcale na myśli babsztyla, ale się powstrzymała i pokiwała głową. Fat Amy – Tak, tak. Niech ona znika. Junior – Ciągle się dziwie, że ona tak ci wadzi. Ja ją tam lubię… Fat Amy – Tak, tak, tak *przerwała chłopakowi* Jest zabawna i tak dalej. Nie dla mnie *prychnęła* Junior – Spoko *wzruszył ramionami* I tak jak to już się zdarzało, rozmowa Juniora i Fat Amy ucichła w dość niezręczny sposób. Oboje spojrzeli na siebie niepewnie, niepewni co robić dalej, czy coś powiedzieć, czy może po prostu trwać w tej ciszy… Fat Amy – No… To ja… Lecę siku! Blondynka wstała i poszła do toalety. Junior odetchnął. … W czasie gdy Fat Amy i Junior rozmawiali, Wolfe zdążył wejść na piętro i na dodatek jeszcze zejść i wrócić do salonu. Minął się właściwie z idącą do kibelka blondynką. Brunet zamiast pójść z powrotem pogadać z Juniorem zatrzymał się przy innej osobie – przy Crominie. Szalona fanka krokodyli stała oparta o parapet i nerwowo wyglądała przez okno. Na jej twarzy jasno malowało się skupienie i wspomniana nerwowość. Wolfe – Cromina, wszystko ok? *zagadnął podchodząc do dziewczyny* Cromina odwróciła się od okna. Przez moment lustrowała Wolfe’a wzrokiem po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko i zachichotała. Cromina – Śnieżek śnieży ^_^ Lekko zbity z tropu Wolfe przyjrzał się dziewczynie. Jej słodko-radosna wypowiedź wydawała mu się wymuszona i nie pasowała do wcześniejszego zachowania Crominy. Oh, jak bardzo żałował, że nie mógł czytać w myślach jak Lukrecja. Wolfe – O… To fajnie *wydobył wreszcie z siebie* Cromina – Yhm *z zapałem pokiwała głową* Oboje stali tak i nie ruszali się, mierzyli się wzrokiem. Cromina z trudem powstrzymywała się, aby nie odwrócić się do okna, ale nie chciała spuścić wzroku z bruneta. Wolfe – Stoisz tak cały ranek? *założył ręce* Chłopak poczuł, że to był moment aby zacząć zadawać pytania. Cromina wyjęła spomiędzy piersi gumowego kajmana i zamachała nim tuż przed twarzą Wolfe’a. Cromina – Bawię się! ^^ Brunet czuł, że coś jest nie tak, spojrzał w dół, na leginsy Crominy. Wciąż były na nich lekkie ślady śniegu. Lodowe kryształki osadziły się w paru miejscach i nie zdążyły się roztopić. Wolfe cieszył się, że ma dobry wzrok. Wolfe – Byłaś na zewnątrz? *zapytał wskazując palcem na nogawki Crominy* Dziewczyna spojrzała w dół, zachowała twarz pokerzysty i na poczekaniu wymyśliła odpowiedź. Cromina – Pewnie, Kenneth chciał zjeść śnieg *wyszczerzyła się i poprawiła okulary* Wolfe – Mhm… Wolfe za żadne skarby nie kupował wytłumaczeń Crominy, czuł, że ściemniała. Nie miał jednak pojęcia w jakim celu kłamała i co ukrywała. Dał chwilowo za wygraną i bezceremonialnie odszedł od dziewczyny. Kiedy chłopak się oddalił, Cromina odetchnęła z ulgą i z powrotem odwróciła się do okna. Położyła gumowego kajmana na parapecie. Cromina – Uh Kenneth, było blisko *otarła niewidzialny pot z czoła* Dziewczyna dalej wypatrywała czegoś na zewnątrz… … Chase wyszedł z jednego z pomieszczeń na piętrze i ostrożnie zamknął za sobą drzwi. Blondyn uniósł głowę do góry i udał się w dół korytarza. Mniej więcej w tej samej chwili z drzwi po drugiej stronie wyszedł Bill i w przeciwieństwie do niższego od siebie chłopaka, ruszył w kierunku strychu. Z racji tego, że w korytarzu panował półmrok, a Chase szedł z prawie zamkniętymi oczami, obaj blondyni wpadli na siebie. (Rzecz jasna było to zamierzone przez Billa). Chase przełożył ciężar ciała na przednią nogę i zapobiegł zwinne upadkowi. Nie mniej sprawnie poradził sobie Bill. Chłopacy stanęli naprzeciwko siebie. Chase szybko rozpoznał z kim ma do czynienia. Chase – Bill *syknął* Bill – Chase *powiedział pogodnie* Trzeba wymyślić coś na ten korytarz, pochodnie, świetliki lub błędne ogniki, strasznie tu ciemno, cały czas na kogoś wpadam. Chase – Tja, cudownie *założył ręce* Prowadzący nie był zachwycony spotkaniem z Billem. Nie chodziło o samą niechęć to tego kim był wysoki blondyn, Chase’a wkurzało jego zachowanie. Niewymownie go drażniło. Bill – Ah Chase, Chase *również założył ręce chcąc przedrzeźniać blondyna przyjęciem podobnej pozy* Taki staż, takie umiejętności, a nie potrafi głupiego korytarza oświetlić. Amatorka. Chase zawarczał. Chase – Usuń mi się z drogi *warknął* Prowadzący spróbował wyminąć Billa, lecz ten zagrodził mu drogę. Bill – E, e, e. Ja idę pierwszy. Wyżsi mają pierwszeństwo, pyk! Wysoki blondyn pstryknął Chase’a w nos i obojętnie go wyminął z uniesioną głową. Ostro wkurzony prowadzący obrócił się i powiódł wzrokiem za chłopakiem. Zaciskał zęby i pięści, silnie starał się, aby nie rozszarpać blondyna na miejscu. Chase – Taki przyjemniaczek? Zmiażdżę *ścisnął jeszcze mocniej pięść* Blondyn skierował się w dół korytarza. Zamiast jednak zejść po schodach, jak pierwotnie zamierzał, wszedł do jednego z pomieszczeń, znajdujących się po jego lewej stronie. Kiedy tylko Chase zniknął w pomieszczeniu, stojący w tyle korytarzu, skryty w ciemności Bill odwrócił się. Bill – Jak z dzieckiem *zaśmiał się do siebie i otrzepał kamizelkę* Pewny siebie blondyn pewnym krokiem skierował się w kierunku schodów. Wystarczyło kilka dużych kroków by znaleźć się na stopniach. Schodząc Bill przyglądał się z lekką pogardą wiszącym na ścianach ozdobą. Kręcił głową i cmokał z niezadowoleniem. Bill – Żałosne. Chłopak zeskoczył z ostatniego stopnia i ostatecznie znalazł się na dole. Pierwsze co zrobił to zajrzał do salonu. Widok, który zastał nie ucieszył go jednak. Na kanapie, przy małym stoliku siedzieli Dion i Shannon. Oboje rozmawiali ze sobą. Dziewczyna śmiała się i uśmiechała. Bill – Tak? *zapytał z pretensjami i zacisnął pięści* Chłopak zacisnął zęby i zmrużył wściekle oczy. Bill – Tak się bawić nie będziemy -.- Blondyn odwrócił się napięcie i z powrotem poszedł na piętro. Tam zaszył się w ciemności i zniknął w jednym z pomieszczeń. … W salonie oprócz rozmawiających razem Diona i Shannon nadal przebywali też inni. W końcu było to najcieplejsze pomieszczenie. Za sprawą ciepła na kanapach, fotelach i pufach siedzieli też Junior, Fat Amy, Wolfe i nawet Daniel, który w bliżej nieznanym nikomu momencie zjawił się. Ten ostatni siedział w kąciku. Prawie nieruchomo. Co jakiś czas jedynie przekręcał głowę i spoglądał w trzy punkty: na siedzącego na fotelu Wolfe’a, na stojącą pod oknem Crominę i na schody. W to ostatnie miejsce spoglądał najbardziej wyczekująco. Czekał na coś lub raczej na kogoś. Był jednak cicho i nie odzywał się do nikogo, więc nie dało się odkryć na co czekał. W końcu jednostajność salonu przełamał dochodzący ze schodów stukot obcasów. Tym razem nie była to Fat Amy, a raczej Lukrecja. W stronę schodzącej dziewczyny natychmiast spojrzał Daniel. Chłopak jednak nawet nie próbował łapać kontaktu wzrokowego. Zobaczywszy dziewczynę wrócił do patrzenia w ścianę. Telepatka wolno zeszła do salonu, stanęła w wejściu, wypuściła powietrze. Lukrecja pobieżnie odczytała myśli, na dłuższą chwilę zatrzymała się przy Shannon… Szybko jednak przerzuciła spojrzenie na siedzącego samotnie Wolfe’a. To właśnie w jego stronę się skierowała. Brunet dostrzegł dziewczynę nim jeszcze stanęła przy nim. Wyprostował się. Wolfe – Hej *uśmiechnął się* Lukrecja – Musimy na słówko *powiedziała i odwróciła się i poszła w kierunku schodów* Wolfe z uśmiechem poszedł za dziewczyną. Na jej widok wszelkie troski i niepewności, nawet związane z nią odeszły na bok. Poszedł za nią. Odchodzącemu brunetowi przyglądał się jedynie siedzący w kącie Daniel. Cichy chłopak rzecz jasna nic nie mówił, co innego z myśleniem… Lukrecja zaprowadziła Wolfe’a do jednego z pomieszczeń na piętrze. Wpuściła go do środka i starannie zamknęła za nim drzwi. Pierwszym co Wolfe zobaczył był postawiony na podłodze czteroramienny świecznik, za którego sprawą w pustym pokoju było dość jasno. Wolfe – O świecznik, jak super *rozgląda się po pokoju* Lukrecja wzięła głęboki wdech zrobiła kilka kroków i podeszła do stojącego w kącie, niedużego kuferka. Wolfe pilnie przyglądał się jej ruchom. Wolfe – Po co mnie tu przyprowadziłaś? *zapytał nadal pogodnie* Masz ochotę na powtórkę z wczoraj? Dziewczyna klęcząc przy kuferku odwróciła się na moment do chłopaka, po czym wróciła do grzebania. Wyjęła coś, zamknęła wieku i wstała. Odwróciła się i pokazała leżący na jej rękach kapelusik. Lukrecja – Chciałam pogadać o tym. Na widok przedmiotu Wolfe natychmiast przełknął ślinę i odruchowo cofnął się o krok w tył. Lukrecja jakimś cudem nie wykryła zmieszania chłopaka i spokojnie podeszła do niego. Zatrzymała się w miejscu najlepiej oświetlonym przez świeczki, mniej więcej w centrum pokoju. Obojętnie rzuciła spojrzenie na pobliską kałuże roztopionego wosku. Lukrecja – Więc… Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać o tym *powiedziała spokojnie* Wolfe ponownie przełknął ślinę, postarał się zapanować nad drżeniem. Wytężył wszystkie swoje zdolności maskowania myśli, był jednak tak roztrzęsiony, że dosłownie czuł jak słabo mu wychodzi. Lukrecja – Spokojnie, nie sonduje twoich myśli *powiedziała spokojnie* Przynajmniej od teraz. Brunet podniósł wzrok na dziewczynę. Faktycznie. Nie czuł jej obecności w swojej głowie. Telepatka skrzyżowała nogi zgrabnie usiadła na podłodze po turecku. Położyła czarny kapelusik przed sobą. Skinieniem głowy zachęciła chłopaka by usiadł naprzeciwko. Wolfe, mimo ciągłych obaw, posłuchał się i usiadł na chłodnej podłodze naprzeciwko Lukrecji. Cały jego dobry humor i żądza miłości momentalnie przeminęły. Lukrecja – Cóż… Jak chyba się domyślasz sprowadziłam cię tutaj by pogadać o tym *wskazała na kapelusik* I o mojej siostrze Constance. Wolfe wolno pokiwał głową. W jego myślach wrzało. Starał się jednak jak najbardziej zapanować nad sobą. Było trudno. Lukrecja – Będę walić prosto z mostu *powiedziała pewniejszym, bardziej zdecydowanym tonem* Odczytałam u ciebie dziwne zmieszanie na każde wspomnienie The Forest i wszystkiego co z tym związane, a zwłaszcza już z moją siostrą. Wiem, że coś wiesz. Brunet desperacko starał się maskować myśli. Czuł ulgę czując, że udaje mu się. Dziewczyna lustrowała chłopaka wzrokiem, ale zgodnie z obietnicą nie czytała jego myśli. Może też trochę się bała? Brak jego odpowiedzi utwierdzał ją w tym przekonaniu. Wolfe wiedział coś ważnego. Jeśli Constance faktycznie była martwa jak reszta, to on wiedział coś istotnego. Telepatka chciała to z niego wyciągnąć. Wiedziała jednak, że ostrym tonem tego nie zrobi, wiedziała, że musi być nieco łagodniejsza. Może powinna wykorzystać jego słabość do niej. Lukrecja – Wolfe *przysunęła się do chłopaka* Spokojnie. Powiedz mi. Wolfe wycofał się lekko. Wolfe – Nie… Nie wiem nic o tym kapeluszu. Lukrecja – Doprawdy? Brunet przełknął ślinę. Wolfe – Tak. Dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy, podniosła kapelusik i obróciła go w rękach. Lukrecja – Trzymałeś go *powiedziała nagle* Podniosłeś go… więcej nie wiem… Wolfe zaczął szybciej oddychać. Cała pewność siebie jaką kiedykolwiek posiadał zupełnie go opuściła i zostawiła samego, odsłoniętego i bezradnego. Chroniło go tylko umiejętne maskowanie myśli. Wolfe – Lukrecja, ja naprawdę… Dziewczyna prześlizgnęła się do chłopaka i złapała go za twarz, jej oczy błysnęły… A jej twarz momentalnie złagodniała, uśmiechnęła się do Wolfe’a, który był na skraju płaczu. Lukrecja – Już dobrze *potarła go palcem po policzku* Już dobrze Wolfie... Czując, że nic więcej nie wskóra dziewczyna pocałowała chłopaka w policzek i wyszła pospiesznie z pomieszczenia. Kapelusik oczywiście wzięła ze sobą. Dziewczyna wyszła zostawiając Wolfe’a samego. Poszła prosto do salonu i nie zauważyła nawet skrytego za drzwiami Chase’a… Chase – Czasem dobrze podsłuchiwać *mruknął do siebie* Blondyn upewnił się, że Lukrecja odeszła i również się ulotnił. Wolfe zaś nadal był w pokoju. Patrzył w płomienie świeczek włożonych w świecznik. Wolfe – O jej… Było blisko… Brunet spojrzał w górę, na sufit. Widać było, że się martwił. Nie chciał okłamywać Lukrecji, ale bał się powiedzieć prawdę. Tym bardziej, że… Wolfe – Oh Lukrecja… Kocham cię *zamknął oczy i spuścił głowę* … W pokoju prowadzących została tylko Mary. Dziewczyna samotnie musiała walczyć z szalejącą Krystynką. W tamtej chwili Czerwony Kapturek mieszała coś w małym garnku. Mary – Umiejętności alchemiczne się przydają *mruknęła do siebie* Krystynka – Wypuść mnie ty szantrapo! Mary – I kto to mówi? *nie przestała mieszać* Zdenerwowana, starsza kobieta znowu zatrzęsła klatką. Krystynka – Daj mi Morgensterna lub buzdygan to rozwalę ci czerep! Mary w odpowiedzi na bełkotliwe groźby Krystynki jedynie przewróciła oczami i sięgnęła do szafki nocnej po fiolkę, której zawartość wysypała do garnuszka. Pracy dziewczyny z zainteresowaniem przyglądała się babcia. Kryśka syczała i pluła wściekle. Mary – Eh… Jestem tu kilka dni a mam dość jak nigdy *mówiła do siebie* Nie jestem jakąś zielarką! Dziewczyna wstała, poprawiła ciepłe leginsy i odstawiła garnek na szafkę nocną. Rozejrzała się po pokoju. Mary – Jakaś szklanka… Mary zajrzała do przestawionej szafy, przejrzała wszystkie półki, jednak tego czego szukała nie znalazła. Zaczęła więcej przeszukiwać inne potencjalne miejsca. W końcu szklankę znalazła w szufladzie szafki nocnej. Nalała do niej zielonego napoju z garnuszka. Mary – Ciekawe czy smakuje tak samo okropnie jak pachnie i wygląda *skrzywiła się* Oby działał. Krystynka – Co ty gadasz wywłoko?! Niewzruszona Mary spokojnie podeszła do klatki. Mary – Pewnie ci zaschło w gardle od krzyków i plucia *powiedziała spokojnie patrząc z obrzydzeniem na kałuże śliny na podłodze* Masz, picie *wyciągnęła rękę z napojem* Krystynka – Uuu, kompocik? ^^ Mary bez słowa wręczyła babsztylowi napój. Mary – Specyfik mojej Babci. Napar z widłaków. Krystynka, bądź co bądź, szalona, czuła jednak pragnienie i chętnie wypiła całą zawartość szklanki. Odbiło jej się i zakręciło w głowie. Krystynka – Jakoś tak mi dziwnie… Babcia osunęła się na dno klatki i zasnęła. Mary otarła pot z czoła. Mary – Przynajmniej mały sukces. Chwila spokoju. Oby podziałało. Usatysfakcjonowana swoim wyczynem Mary opadła na łóżko. Cieszyła się, że wreszcie nie słyszy wrzasków irytującej staruszki. … Czas w domu na 24th Gingerbread Street płynął powoli. Zgromadzeni w budynku uczestnicy z minuty na minutę migrowali pomiędzy poszczególnymi pomieszczeniami. Dobrym przykładem takiej zmiany miejsc mógł być Wolfe, który po dość długim pobycie na piętrze wrócił w ciszy do salonu i usiadł na swoim ulubionym fotelu. Przy osobie Wolfe’a warto się zatrzymać. Chłopak może sam nic nie mówił, ale zwrócił na siebie uwagę. Brunet wydawał się przygaszony, trochę smutny i cichy. Takie wnioski przynajmniej wyciągał Daniel, który jako jedyny z całej ferajny w salonie zaprzątał sobie głowę obecnością Wolfe’a. Na chłopaka uwagi, co dziwne, nie zwracała Lukrecja, która również bytowała w tamtej chwili w przestronnym salonie. Dziewczyna jednak w tamtym momencie miała większe zmartwienia. Mianowicie przejmowała się nieobecnością Fiony. Lukrecja – Gdzie ona jest? *szeptała pod nosem* Spokój i nuda salonu przeminęły kiedy zjawiła się w nim pewna charakterystyczna osoba. Był to nie kto inny jak Chase. Ubrany w czarny polar, krótkie spodenki i zimowe buty prowadzący obrzucił wszystko i wszystkich w salonie pogardliwym spojrzeniem. To zrobiwszy stanął w wejściu, tak aby zwrócić uwagę wszystkich i dopiero wtedy wszedł głębiej. Shannon – Cześć Chase *powiedziała z kanapy* Blondyn nie zwrócił najmniejszej uwagi na dziewczynę. Skierował raczej swoje spojrzenie w kierunku kominka. Podszedł do niego i zajrzał w palenisko. Ogień dogasał. Prowadzący dorzucił drewna i przerzucił popiół podżegaczem. Chase – Kto odpowiada za ogień? *zapytał głośno* Uczestnicy podnieśli głowy, jednogłośnie wszyscy wskazali na Wolfe’a. Chase – Czemu mnie to nie dziwi. Nawet tego nie umie zrobić dobrze *pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową* Żenada. Prowadzący podszedł do zaskoczonego bruneta spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Chase – Jesteś nic nie warty. Dobrze, że cię nie przyjęliśmy *wysyczał* Wolfe’a dosłownie wbiło w fotel. Nie spodziewał się takiej krytyki. Z resztą nagła słowna brutalność prowadzącego zdziwiła też innych. Nikt nie odważył się jednak odezwać. Chase bez słowa opuścił salon. Wychodząc obejrzał się tylko przez ramię na Lukrecję. Telepatka patrzyła na Wolfe’a… Blondyn prychnął i poszedł do drzwi. Przekręcił zamek i wyszedł na dwór. Głośne trzaśnięcie drzwiami dało się słyszeć nawet w salonie. Był to jedyny odgłos jaki się tam pojawił w ciągu najbliższych dwóch minut. Uczestnicy, dogłębnie zszokowani nagłą reprymendą jaką Chase udzielił Wolfe’owi nie szeptali nawet między sobą. Nie znali kontekstu, nie wiedzieli czemu… Domyślali się, że to nie przez sam kominek, ale coś więcej? Pozornie błaha sytuacja spowodowała ogólne zdziwienie. Pierwsze wrażenie ustąpiło dopiero po dłuższej chwili, wtedy odezwały się szepty… Wolfe zaś dalej siedział wbity w fotel. Chase wziął go z zaskoczenia. Trafił w czuły punkt, z pełną świadomością. Wolfe nie zastanawiał się nad powodem. Słowa blondyna trafiły go. Przeszyły na wskroś i przywołały znienawidzony ból. W nagłej, dziwacznej ciszy, do bruneta przysiadła się Lukrecja, przytuliła go, pocałowała w policzek. Lukrecja – Wolfe… Nie przejmuj się *szeptała* Wolfe pociągnął nosem, był na skraju płaczu. Pozostali przyglądając się z boku osobliwej scence nie mieli pojęcia o co chodzi. Milczeli. Z szacunku i z poruszenia. Lukrecja głaskała Wolfe’a po głowie. W tamtej chwili mogła rozumieć więcej odczytując jego myśli. Robiła to i… Lukrecja – Oh… Telepatka spojrzała po innych. Uczestnicy patrzyli na nią pytająco. Dziewczyna nic nie powiedziała. Pomogła Wolfe’owi wstać i wyprowadziła go. Poszła z nim do jadalni. Minęła chwila, dłuższa chwila, za nim salon na nowo wypełnił się gwarem. Dion – Oh shit… O co w ogóle chodzi? *rozejrzał się* Junior – Ostatni raz tak mu nawbijali po tym jak Nathaniel i spółka wyszli z domu. Fat Amy – Jakie to było niemiłe ze strony Chase’a *założyła ręce* Wolfe przecież też ma uczucia. Daniel – A Chase wiedział jak go zranić *odezwał się nagle* Wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę Daniela. Bądź co bądź byli zaskoczeni tym, że nagle się odezwał. Drobny chłopak nic już więcej nie powiedział. Z powrotem wpatrzył się w sobie tylko znany punkt. … Chase dreptał przez sięgający niemal pasa śnieg. Próbował wydostać się za płot, na parking. Chase – Cholera… W tamtej chwili śnieg nie padał. Widoczność była stosunkowo dobra. Niebo było znacznie mniej zachmurzone niż zazwyczaj. Było jednak ciemne. Nie było to nocne niebo, ale nie było to też niebo jakie powinno wisieć w górze za dnia. Była to anomalia. Jedna z wielu w Mistletoe Wood. Prowadzący wykonał skok i wylądował w grubej warstwie białego puchu. Potrząsnął głową niczym pies, otrzepując włosy ze śniegu. Rozejrzał się. Chase – Warunki chyba dobre, żadnych niepokojących znaków *mruczał do siebie* Chłopak przeszedł kilka metrów. Sunął nogami po podłożu i starał się wyżłobić koleiny. Trudno było odgadnąć intencje blondyna. Dlaczego szedł w taki sposób? Może chciał oznaczyć drogę, może chciał łatwiej wrócić, a może szykował to na zadanie? A może wszystko na raz? Chase – Las był lepszy, oj lepszy *mruknął do siebie brnąc przez śnieg* Z każdym krokiem prowadzący rozglądał się. Był spokojny. Do mistrzostwa opanował zdolności panowania nad sobą. Jedyną rzeczą, która zdradzała drzemiący wewnątrz umysłu chłopaka niepokój były jego oczy. Chase niespokojnie wodził wzrokiem naokoło. Spoglądał w kierunku zamarzniętego lasku. Chase – Mroźna Knieja… A może zamarznięta? *splunął* Zawsze zapominam takich fantazyjnych nazw. Blondyn ponownie się rozejrzał. Coś nie dawało mu spokoju. Czuł się obserwowany. O ile w The Forest był do tego przyzwyczajony i było to dla niego normą, tak w Mistletoe Wood nie czuł się tak pewnie i swobodnie. Był tam obcy. Paranoiczne odczucia Chase’a były jednak uzasadnione. Ktoś się mu przyglądał. Para bystrych oczu wpatrywała się w blondyna… Bill stał w oknie, w ciemnym pokoju. Miał doskonały widok na zaśnieżony parking. Widział Chase’a samemu pozostając dla niego zupełnie niewidocznym. Wysoki chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Jego uśmiech był szyderczy, złośliwy i złowróżbny… Bill – Sprawdzaj, szukaj. I tak nic nie znajdziesz. Blondyn pstryknął palcami, w jego ręce pojawiła się żółta laseczka. Bill zakręcił nią. Bill – Nie masz szans. … Po niespełna pięciu minutach od frapującego incydentu i opuszczeniu salonu przez Wolfe’a i Lukrecję, pomieszczenie na nowo wypełniło się głosami zebranych w nim ludzi. Szum i szmer nie mógł jednak równać się z tym z pierwszych dni kiedy uczestnicy byli w komplecie. Teraz w salonie była zaledwie szóstka, z czego dwójka zupełnie się nie odzywała. W zasadzie szum i szmer to nie najlepsze określenia dźwięków w salonie. Bardziej trafne byłoby stwierdzenie, że całkowita cisza została przerwana… Rozmowy toczyły się w dwóch parach. Jednym z gadatliwych duetów byli Shannon i Dion. O dziwo obydwoje zdawali się prowadzić zażarte konwersacje od samego rana. Zjawisko to było zaskakujące i zastanawiające; w szczególności dla pewnej kształtnej blondynki… Fat Amy była do tego stopnia zainteresowana rozmowami Diona i Shannon, że nawet spędzając czas z Juniorem, którego towarzystwo było dla dziewczyny rozkoszne, artystka raz po raz spoglądała w stronę kanapy, aż w końcu… Fat Amy – Ej Junior, chodź zagadamy do Diona i Shan. Junior – Czemu nie? *wzruszył ramionami* I tym sposobem za pośrednictwem Fat Amy, ona i Junior usiedli na dwóch fotelach naprzeciw Shannon i Diona. Fat Amy – Heej *przywitała się* Shannon widząc niezbyt bliską jej dziewczynę na moment zmrużyła oczy jak kotka, ale zaraz rozpogodziła się. Shannon – No hej, hej *zaśmiała się* Znudzeni rozmową w cztery oczy, więc powiększacie grupę? Fat Amy – Dokładnie tak ^^ Podczas gdy dziewczyny wymieniały się uśmiechami, Junior rzucił porozumiewawcze, a jednocześnie zdziwione spojrzenie swojemu kumplowi. Dion odpowiedział ukradkowym, łobuzerskim uśmiechem. Junior również uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. Dion – No to… Ehm… Jak mija dzień? *zapytał chcąc wprowadzić rozmowę na jakiś tor* Fat Amy przejęła inicjatywę i odpowiedziała za siebie i Juniora. Fat Amy – A jakoś mija *poprawiła kucyk* A wam? Shannon i Dion spojrzeli na siebie. Dion – Kurwa zajebiście *zaplótł ręce za głową i oparł się* Shannon – Dion nie przeklinaj *powiedziała z udawanym wyrzutem i dźgnęła chłopaka w bok.* Junior zakrył usta dłonią, aby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, Fat Amy przyglądała się temu zaskoczona. Że Shannon pogrążona w żałobie nagle zmieniła tak nastawienie? W głowie Fat Amy pojawiło się jedno… dwa słowa: Huśtawka Nastrojów. Junior – No *odkaszlnął* Czekam na zadanie. Wczorajszy dzień mnie mega rozleniwił *przeciągnął się* Dion – Same. Ciekawe czy nasi bliscy w The Forest też mieli takie wolne i czuli co my, że się tak nudzili… Punk nie zdążył w porę ugryźć się w język. Za późno zreflektował się, że wspominając o The Forest spowodował u Shannon… Smutek. Blondynka zacisnęła zęby. Nie pozwoliła łzą napłynąć do oczu. Nie rozpłakała się, mimo, że Fat Amy zdawała się tylko na to czekać. Dion – Ej, przepraszam. Nie chciałem *objął Shannon ramieniem i przytulił do siebie* Blondynka nie poruszyła się, dała się przytulić. W ramionach Diona była jak lalka. Z jakiegoś powodu nie protestowała. Dziwiło to oczywiście Juniora i Amy… Shannon – No *wyprostowała się* Też bym w coś zagrała. Wyzwanie na dworze byłoby w sam raz. Junior – Znowu polecisz w krótkich spodenkach *spojrzał bezczelnie na jej gołe nogi* Shannon pogłaskała się po gołym udzie, zastanowiła się. Shannon – Pożebrzę o parę rajstop. Fat Amy – Gdyby nie to, że mi auto zakopało to bym ci pożyczyła.. Shannon – Przepraszam, ale ja chciałabym rajstopy, w których bym nie utonę… *położyła sobie dłoń na ustach* Oj Amy, przepra… Było już za późno. Shannon powiedziała za dużo. Fat Amy i Junior zmierzyli ją wzrokiem, Dion przygryzł wargę… I nagle… Fat Amy wybuchnęła serdecznym śmiechem. Fat Amy – A to dobre *otarła łezkę* Tonę w rajstopach. Słyszałam już, że chcąc wejść w nogawkę tylko jedną nogą lub, że wolą rozmiar mniejszy niż XXZ, ale to coś nowego. Dion i Junior odetchnęli z ulgą, Shannon z reszta też. Shannon – Wybacz mi. Mam niewyparzony język… Fat Amy – Lubię to *puściła Shannon oczko* A ja mam dystans do siebie. Shannon – To dobrze *uśmiechnęła się* Dalsze rozmowy między czwórką układały się pomyślnie. Stosunki pomiędzy nimi układały się zaskakująco dobrze. Konflikty na linii: Dion-Shannon i Shannon-Amy zdawały się odchodzić, przynajmniej na jakiś czas, w niepamięć. Najbardziej cieszył się z tego chyba Junior. Nie był uwikłany w żaden konflikt, od czasu śmierci Nathaniela i nie miał ochoty być świadkiem jakichkolwiek antagonizmów. … W Mistletoe Wood minuty mijały jedna za drugą. Przez brak większych akcji czas zacierał się płynął wolno, a jednocześnie zdawał się zanikać i kompletnie nie rzucać się w oczy. Od tyłu, do dużego domu na 24th Gingerbread Street zbliżyła się pewna postać. Zwinna sylwetka przeskoczyła zgrabnie nad wysokim płotem najeżonym sterczącymi w górę kolcami i wylądowała koziołkując w grubym śniegu. Tajemnicza postać jak oparzona wyskoczyła spod warstwy puchu i kilkoma susami dotarła do pancernych, żelaznych drzwi ukrytych w tyle domu. Zaśnieżona osoba targnęła klamkę uprzednio zastukawszy w drzwi trzy razy, po czym wskoczyła do środka. Chase padł na dywan, przeturlał się i przywarł do ściany. U jego stóp stała lampka naftowa… Chłopak dygocząc wziął lampkę do rąk, zgasił ją i podreptał w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. … Wykorzystawszy tajne przejście Chase znalazł się niepostrzeżenie na piętrze i wślizgnął się do pokoju, gdzie czekał na niego tylko Jeff… i pusta klatka. Ale na to akurat blondyn nie zwrócił uwagi. Chase – Brrr… Niski blondyn zrzucił buty i skoczył na łóżko. Zaczął energicznie pocierać gołe łydki. Chase – Po co mi nogi skoro i tak marzną? *zapytał próbując rozgrzać się* Jeff podniósł wzrok na kolegę. Siedział na swoim łóżku, naprzeciwko łoża Chase’a. Jeff – Nie wiem czemu nie pójdziesz w długich spodniach jak normalni ludzie. Mamy zimę. I to nie byle jaką. Chase – Fuj, nie *machnął ręką, po czym okrył nogi kocem* Jeff – Mógłbyś się też nie golić co chwila… Chase zmierzył przyjaciela wzrokiem. Jeff zaśmiał się. Jeff – Tak, tak, wiem *znowu się zaśmiał* Ty to ty i masz swoje odpadły. Chase przewrócił oczami i cały skrył się pod fioletowy koc. Jednocześnie spod swojej poduszki wyjął niebieski kocyk i przytulił go. Jeff spojrzał na opatulonego kolegę i mimowolnie uśmiechnął się. Jeff – Wyglądasz co najmniej jak radziecka przekupka. Chase – Uznam to za komplement *odparł tuląc kocyk* Wyższy prowadzący po raz kolejny zaśmiał się i wstał. Podszedł do okna i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Dostrzegł wyrobione przez Chase’a koleiny. Jeff – Śnieg po łydy… Nie mogłeś wziąć sanek, czy coś? Chase pokręcił głową spod koca. Z brzegu łóżka posunął się pod ścianę. Jeff – Ah Chase, Chase. Całe życie taki uparty. Chase – Yup. Jeff – Ale chyba dzięki temu też się tak dobrze dopełniamy… *odszedł od okna i spojrzał na przyjaciela* Eh… Znowu mam humor na wspominki *zaśmiał się* Chase – Haha, może nie dzisiaj *wtulił się w kocyk* Jeff spojrzał na Chase’a i pokiwał głową. Nie oderwał od niego wzroku przez dłuższą chwilę. O to wysportowany, dorosły chłopak, tulił do siebie niebieski kocyk ze strachem o jego stratę w oczach. Jeff – Cóż… Myślę, że to już ten dzień, dzisiaj… Chase podniósł wzrok, spojrzał na wyższego kolegę. Chase – Jesteś pewny? Jeff – Przecież już chciałem to zrobić. Chase – No tak… *zrzucił z siebie koc i odłożył swój niebieski kocyk pod poduszkę* Pójdę dać znać Mary. Jeff – Już ci ciepło? Chase – Zupełnie *uśmiechnął się zawadiacko* Wyższy prowadzący odpowiedział koledze uśmiechem i skinął na niego głową. Chase zrozumiał sygnał i wyszedł z pokoju. Jeff uśmiechnął się do siebie, przeczesał włosy dłonią i przeszedł się w dwie strony po pokoju. Z zachowania chłopaka dało się wyczytać, że się stresuje. Przejmował się tym, że znowu będzie musiał tłumaczyć coś przed zawodnikami i to nie byle co. Bał się reakcji, bał się odbioru. Jeff tęsknił za pewnością siebie i posłuchem w czasach The Forest. Teraz było inaczej, nie miał takiej pewności. Tutaj czuł się winny. Jeff – Poradzisz sobie… To powiedziawszy Jeff ostatecznie podszedł do drzwi i nacisnął klamkę. … Dzień powoli mijał. Zebrani w salonie uczestnicy spędzali go tylko i wyłącznie na rozmowach. Nie było to zadziwiające. Zawodnicy nie mieli żadnych innych zajęć. Przez tę nudę, brak zajęć i jednostajność nawet nie czuli głodu. Lukrecja wróciła do salonu i usiadła z podkulonymi nogami na fotelu. Chwilę potem przyszedł też Wolfe. Brunet jednak zajął miejsce na sofie i nie wchodził w kontakt z Lukrecją, ani z nikim innym. Wspomniana telepatka rozglądała się po pokoju. Namierzyła wzrokiem Fat Amy, Shannon, Diona, Juniora, skrytego w kącie Daniela, przykutą do parapetu Crominę i cichego Wolfe’a. Nie było jednak ani śladu po Billu… ani co gorsza po Fionie. Mimowolnie do głowy dziewczyny napływały najgorsze myśli… Na schodach rozległy się kroki. Tradycyjnie dźwięk zwrócił uwagę wszystkich w salonie. Uczestnicy spojrzeli wyczekująco w kierunku wejścia. Po kilkunastu sekundach stanął w nich Bill. Blondyn pozdrowił innych uśmiechem i w ciszy zajął miejsce na pufce. Nie zwrócił na siebie szczególnej uwagi innych. Chłopak ukradkiem spojrzał na Shannon siedzącą z Dionem. Zacisnął prawą pięść i zmrużył oczy. Po chwili przybrał jednak bardziej neutralny wyraz twarzy, gdyż nie chciał dać się zdemaskować. Zwłaszcza Crominie, która krótko po jego przybyciu zdecydowała się odkleić od parapetu i usiąść na sofie; tak by mieć widok na blondyna. Wracając do uroczej telepatki… Dziewczyna wyczekiwała kroków. Brakowało Krystynki i Fiony. O ile brak tej pierwszej musiał być powiązany z jej niedawnym, dziwacznym zachowaniem, o którym usłyszała w tak zwanym międzyczasie od innych, tak nieobecność przyjaciółki była powodem do obaw. Tym bardziej, że Fiona zniknęła już poprzedniego dnia… Na szczęście obawy Lukrecji wkrótce zostały rozwiane, przynajmniej na moment. W wejściu od salonu stanęła Fiona. Pojawienie się drobnej dziewczyny nie zwróciło szczególnej uwagi nikogo poza jej przyjaciółką. Bill nawet nie spojrzał w jej stronę… Lukrecja – Fiona… *szepnęła* Drobna blondynka podeszła wolno do przyjaciółki, jej twarz nie zdradzała prawie żadnych emocji. Fiona – Pogadamy później *szepnęła jej na ucho* Więcej słów nie było potrzebne. Przekonanie, pewność i obietnicę Lukrecja odczytała w myślach przyjaciółki. Łapczywie próbowała natychmiast zagłębić się w jej myśli i poznać samodzielnie odpowiedzi na nurtujące ją pytania. Fiona jednak doskonale umiała maskować swoje myśli. Fiona – Kiedy przyjdzie czas *powiedziała z naciskiem* Lukrecja pokiwała głową. Mimo, że dziewczyny gadały cichutko można było mieć nieodparte wrażenie, że siedzący kilka metrów dalej Bill słyszał każde ich słowo. Blondyn siedział z zamkniętymi oczami i zagadkowym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Dotychczasowy bieg salonowych wydarzeń przerwały dźwięk kolejnych kroków. Po chwili od rozebrzmienia stukotu, w salonie pojawiły się Mary i doprowadzona do używalności Krystynka. Na widok babsztyla wszyscy wstali i zbliżyli się. Daniel – Już nie wariujesz? *zapytał patrząc gdzieś w gol* Krystynka – Już… nie… *powiedziała spokojnie wciskając prawą rękę do kieszeni* Shannon – Uff, to dobrze. Dion – Wczoraj było grubo. Krystynka na wspomnienie kłopotliwej sytuacji jedynie skinęła głową. Mary patrzyła na to i również lekko kiwała. Brunetka przyglądała się też reakcją innych, zwłaszcza stojącemu w tyle Billowi, który zakładał ręce i nie wyrażał na twarzy żadnych emocji… Mary – Jeff i Chase zaraz tu… Na schodach rozległ się dźwięk szybkich kroków. Mary - …będą. Blond prowadzący zameldowali się w salonie. Uczestnicy natychmiast wycofali się lekko, Krystynka dołączyła do reszty. Jeff – Witam! *przywitał się z uśmiechem* Zawodnicy ustawili się w coś co miało pozorować szereg i zmierzyli trójkę prowadzących wzrokiem. Jeff stał po środku i uśmiechał się szeroko, po jego dwóch stronach stali mniej ekspresyjni Chase i Mary. Shannon – Skąd ten uśmiech? *zapytała nieufnie* Bill – I czemu tylko ty się uśmiechasz? Chase zapomniał włożyć baterię czy gra chuja? Na kąśliwą uwagę wyższego od siebie adwersarza, Chase zupełnie nie zareagował; tak jak z resztą Jeff i Mary. Zainteresowanie w sumie okazali tylko Shannon, Junior i Dion, którzy jako jedyni spojrzeli ze zdziwieniem w stronę Billa. Niewzruszony Jeff wypuścił powietrze, uśmiechnął się ponownie i odpowiedział Shannon: Jeff – Cóż… Dzisiaj czas wrócić do rozmowy i tematów, które miałem poruszyć nim Nathaniel, Ryan i Svetlana wyszli na mróz… Uczestnicy pokiwali głowami na znak, że słuchają. Junior na wspomnienie Nathaniela, zwłaszcza wspominając, że zginął, uśmiechnął się lekko. Jeff – No to… *zaśmiał się* Nie wiem jak to zacząć *spuścił głowę* Jak już mówiłem trudno mi przychodzi jasne wyjaśnianie. Często mówię zawile… Stojący po dwóch stronach blondyna Chase i Mary lekko skinęli głowami. Jeff – Chciałem wam co nie co wytłumaczyć i przeprosić was za mój wybuch z przed paru dni… Dion – Oho, robi cię ckliwie *założył ręce* Jeff wypuścił powietrze i kontynuował, już bez uśmiechu. Jego przystojna twarz wyrażała smutek, żal i skruchę… Chase spoglądał na przyjaciela z dumą. Lekko wyginał usta w uśmiechu. Jeff – Tak bardzo zależało mi na domknięciu spraw z The Forest i pogodzeniu ich z priorytetami misji w Mistletoe Wood… że kiedy poszło nie po mojej myśli, zbyt się wkurzyłem. Ci co wyszli nie byli bez winy, ale ja przesadziłem w stosunku do was… Uczestnicy słuchali z zapartym tchem. Fat Amy kiwała głową z uznaniem, Lukrecja lekko się uśmiechała, Wolfe spuszczał lekko głowę, zaś Bill udawał przekonująco słuchanie. Jeff – Byliśmy niesprawiedliwi. Ja byłem. Zmuszając was do walki, grożąc… Chęć wynagrodzenia The Forest i walki ze świątecznym złem… To mnie przerosło, zwątpiłem w tych, w których wierzyłem… *spojrzał ukradkiem na Chase’a, potem na Wolfe’a…* Chase uśmiechnął się lekko do Jeffa. Dalej słuchał. Jeff – Ale mimo chęci nie mogę wiele. *powiedział nagle i stanowczo* Nie wyjaśnię wam wszystkich szczegółów, dla waszego dobra z resztą, ale sprawy zaszły za daleko. Shannon i Dion spojrzeli po sobie, Fat Amy zmrużyła oczy, Cromina lekko skinęła głową, Daniel się nie poruszył, Krystynka upchnęła rękę w kieszeni. Jeff – Zimowe zło zaatakowało i będzie to robiło nadal. Opuszczenie Mistletoe Wood przez jakiś czas będzie bardzo niebezpieczne i prawie niemożliwe. Mary i Chase pokiwali głowami na potwierdzenie słów blondyna. Główny prowadzący kontynuował wywód, zmienił ton z powrotem na łagodny. Jeff – Nie chcemy was tu trzymać, nie chcę. Puściłbym was chętnie do domów… *spuścił wzrok* Z waszym bólem i smutkiem… Ale nie mogę *podniósł głowę* Muszę was obronić. Jakkolwiek idiotycznie to brzmi nie chcę by spotkało was to co spotkało waszych bliskich. Nie możemy do tego ponownie dopuścić *spojrzał na Chase’a* Junior – Czyli co? Mamy tu tkwić do roztopów? Chase pokręcił głową, zaś Jeff wrócił do mówienia. Jeff – Nie. Cały czas pracujemy i badamy. Próbujemy ustalić jak was bezpiecznie wydostać. Fat Amy – Ok? Czyli póki co po prostu sobie tu będziemy i nic nie robili, tak? Jeff – Nie… Uczestnicy podnieśli wzrok na wysokiego blondyna. Lukrecja – Nie? Jeff – Nie. Reality-show nadal trwa. Rozległo się parę gniewnych pomruków. Jeff pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami. Jeff – Początkowo to była kara… Ale też ochrona. *spojrzał na uczestników, dostrzegł zdziwione spojrzenia, uśmiechnął się lekko i kontynuował* Tak samo było u waszych bliskich w The Forest… Działanie, skupienie na rywalizacji, branie udziału w wyzwaniach – to wszystko sprowadza wasze myśli na inne tory. Skupiacie się na czymś innym przez to wszelkie zło ma do was słabszy dostęp, nie jesteście tak narażeni. Mary pokiwała głową, założyła ręce i przełożyła ciężar ciała na tylną nogę stając w bardziej ponętnej pozie. Jeff – Poza tym została nagroda, warto ją komuś dać… No i, bądźmy szczerzy, zanudzilibyście się tu na śmierć *zaśmiał się* Mimowolnie część zawodników zaśmiała się i przyznała Jeffowi rację. Nie wszyscy byli jednak przekonani. Lukrecja – Czyli dbasz o nasze bezpieczeństwo, ale będziesz nas wywalać na mróz i posyłać na groźne wyzwania? Gdzie tu logika? Telepatka pytała. Pytała, bo Jeff maskował myśli… Ah, jak wielu w domku to robiło! Jeff – Zadania nie będą tak ryzykowne jak to, przy którym zginął Nathaniel. Poza tym ci co przegrają nie opuszczą domku… Zaradzimy na to *posłał znaczące spojrzenie Chase’owi* Inaczej. Chase – Poza tym *wystąpił do przodu* nadal rywalizujecie o nagrania z waszymi bliskimi i jak wspomniał Jeff milion dolarów. Te ostatnie argumenty chyba przekonały zawodników najbardziej. Pokiwali głowami. Nie mieli wyjścia. Wiedzieli, że bunt nie ma sensu. Poza tym w tych okolicznościach nie mogli podważyć słów Jeffa o bezpieczeństwie. Wobec zjawisk z poprzednich dni czuli bezsilność. Byli do jakiegoś stopnia ograniczeni w podejmowaniu spontanicznych, buntowniczych działań. Zgodzili się. Nawet bez wielkiego marudzenia. Poczuli pewne zaufanie do Jeffa. Do całej ekipy. Uwierzyli, że duet blondynów i Mary nie byli ich wrogami. Lukrecja i Fiona stały z założonymi rękoma bynajmniej nie szczególnie zaskoczone obrotem spraw. Bill stał w tyle niewzruszony. Fat Amy, razem z Dionem, Juniorem i Shannon stanowili tę najpogodniejszą grupę. Krystynka nie ruszała się z miejsca, tylko miarowo kiwała głową. Daniel nie ruszał się ani trochę. Cromina uśmiechała się w swoim starym stylu. Wolfe spoglądał spode łba na prowadzących, czuł na sobie wrogie spojrzenie Chase’a… Mary – No dobra *zaklaskała* Ogłoszeń koniec, więc czas na… Zadanie. Komunikat nie ruszył szczególnie uczestników. Okoliczności, klimat Mistletoe Wood; wszystko wpłynęło na zmianę ich zachowania. Byli bardziej ospali. Był to pewien rodzaj przystosowania i hibernacji. Nie wszyscy zawodnicy jednak ochoczo przystąpili do wyzwania. Znalazła się osoba, która swoje niezadowolenie postanowiła głośno zamanifestować. Krystynka – Oh nie! Jestem taka zmęczona *przyjęła teatralną pozę* Nóg po prostu nie czuję. Nie chce mi się! Odpuśćmy już dzisiaj takie ekscesy! Tego było za wiele. Pretensje i narzekania Krystynki zdenerwowały Mary, która w końcu musiała użerać się z nią przez dobre kilka godzin. Mary – Zamknij jadaczkę i rusz tą starą dupę! *wrzasnęła* W The Forest jak byłaś to miałaś siłę! Uczestnicy gwałtownie wydali z siebie zdziwione dźwięki. Zdziwienie wywołała informacja o pobycie w The Forest babci, nie wszyscy o tym wcześniej wiedzieli… Fat Amy – Ty… Ty… Byłaś w The Forest? *złapała się za głowę* Dion – Przeżyłaś? Ty?! Junior – Wow… Stojące z boku Lukrecja i Fiona wzruszyły ramionami – one nie były zaskoczone. Wolfe także ani drgnął. Cromina wzruszyła ramionami. Daniel – No to było jasne… *szepnął* Bill – Ale jednak zaskakujące *powiedział uśmiechając się i udając wprawnie lekkie poruszenie* Krystynka – Hah… No to wyszło szydło z worka… *mruknęła chowając prawą dłoń do kieszeni spodni* Shannon – Czyli to ty… *zrobiła mały krok w stronę babci, patrzyła w podłogę i myślała na głos* Ty byłaś tą zbzikowaną staruszką… Zmieniłaś kolor włosów… *uniosła głowę* Ty wiesz co się tam działo. Ty stamtąd uciekłaś. Jak? *zapytała głośniej* Krystynka – Ehm… Chase – Hola, hola *wtrącił się pomiędzy panie* Rozumiem, że ta nowina wywołała zdziwienie, ale czas nas chwilowo nagli. Po wyzwaniu będziecie mieli mnóstwo czasu aby wszystko sobie przedyskutować, ok? Shannon wycofała się, pokiwała głową. Inni też pokiwali. Po raz kolejny wpływ odosobnienia się uwidaczniał – bez kłótni i wszelkich dyskusji wszyscy zgodzili się z Chase’m. Jeff – No, no *pokiwał głową* Wasza pokora dobrze zrobi nam i wam. A teraz wtajemniczę was w zadanie. Junior – Czekamy *założył ręce* Jeff – Otóż dzisiaj znowu zostaniecie podzieleni na dwie drużyny. W tych składach staniecie przed domem i dostaniecie godzinę na zbudowanie bałwana. Wygra największy ;) Cromina – Bałwana? *zdziwiła się* Jeff – Owszem. Daniel – Ostatnio przy podziale na drużyny ktoś zginął. *powiedział beznamiętnie* Wszyscy uczestnicy odwrócili się do Daniela i zmierzyli go karcącym spojrzeniem. Nikt nie chciał aby ktoś siał defetyzm. Jeff – Będziemy was mieli na oku. Staniemy w oknach i będziemy patrzeć uważnie. Lukrecja – Nie lepiej z nami na dworze? Mary – Stojąc zamarzniemy. Lukrecja westchnęła i wzięła się pod biodra. Lukrecja – Dobra, lećcie ze składami. Bill – Dokładnie *zrobił krok do przodu* Chase spojrzał na Jeffa, ten uśmiechnął się i zaczął dzielić drużyny. Jeff – Dzisiejszy Team A stworzą: Junior, Fiona, Krystynka, Lukrecja, Wolfe i Fat Amy. Wywołana szóstka ustawiła się blisko siebie. Wolfe posłał lekki uśmiech do Lukrecji. Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała, tylko wpatrywała się w dziwnie cichą Fionę. Jeff – A reszta stworzy mniej liczny Team B. Bill, Cromina, Daniel, Dion i Shannon stworzyli zwartą grupkę. Bill – Miło mi będzie z wami współpracować *skłonił się i uśmiechnął* Dion w odpowiedzi jedynie przewrócił oczami, a Shannon wepchnęła ręce do kieszeni. Cromina uśmiechnęła się głupawo zaś Daniel nie poruszył się. Bill – No to… Zaczynamy nasze zadanie? *spojrzał w stronę prowadzących* Jeff – Tak, tak. Ubierzcie się cieplej i możecie iść. Na te słowa Mary wycofała się na moment. Wróciła po chwili ze sklepową torbą wypełnioną po brzegi rękawiczkami i czapkami. Mary – To w razie gdyby ktoś zgubił… Junior – Skąd taka kolekcja? *zaciekawił się* Mary – Nawet nie wiesz ile istnień pochłonęło Mistletoe Wood i okolice w czasach zimy *odpowiedziała lodowato* Co roku znajduję się tu całe mnóstwo rękawiczek, czapek, szalików, butów… Wolfe pokiwał głową na znak, że zgadza się z Mary. Chłopak był nawet lekko zdziwiony tym, że dziewczyna, która do Mistletoe Wood przybyła tak niedawno i powinna mieć dużo mniejsze obeznanie w tutejszych sprawach, wiedziała jednak co nie co… Ciekawe co jeszcze wiedziała? Cromina – Takich butów jak Jamesa? ^^ *wyrwała się* Fiona na moment ożywiła się, spojrzała na Mary. Mary – E… James to ten co przez komin został porwany? Uczestnicy pokiwali twierdząco. Mary – To jego tu chyba nie mam… Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Chase – Pewnie jego but gdzieś się po domu szwęda… Jeff – Tja… Dobra, dosyć! Ubierajcie się w te znaleźne akcesoria, kurtki, ciepłe buty i lećcie! Shannon – Chwila! *uniosła rękę do góry* Fat Amy – Co znowu? *złapała się za głowę, zaraz jednak potrząsnęła nią i uśmiechnęła się* Nie, nie, takie zwyczajne nerwy… Shannon również lekko się uśmiechnęła… Jeff – No, o co chodzi? *postąpił krok do przodu* Shannon – Ja do Mary… Pożyczysz jakieś leginsy? … Zadanie: Wszyscy uczestnicy wyszli na zewnątrz i ustawili się drużynami. Zawodnicy byli poubierani w kurtki i dodatkowe akcesoria z torby znalezisk. Shannon otrzymała od Mary ciepłe leginsy typu termo, więc było jej wyjątkowo ciepło. Była gotowa by tarzać się w śniegu i toczyć kule. Dobrze, że prowadząca miała też dostęp do zapasu ciuchów tego rodzaju. Shannon początkowo zastanawiała się w duchu, czy leginsy też były znaleźne. Na szczęście Mary z dużym przekonaniem powiedziała, że były jej własnością. Na dworze było dość ciemno. Granatowego nieba nie przysłaniały chmury. Dało się dostrzec jasne punkciki – gwiazdy. Niebo nie było niebem nocnym, ani dziennym. Było magiczne. Uczestnicy stali w śniegu sięgającym nieomalże pasa. Co zręczniejsi starali się rozgarniać puch wokół siebie by znaleźć dogodniejszą pozycję. W oknie na parterze dało się dostrzec sylwetki prowadzących. Dopiero będąc na dworze zawodnicy zauważali jak jasno, w porównaniu do reszty domu, jest w salonie. Z okien dobywało się jasne światło. Świece i kominek jednak dawały radę w walce z ciemnością. Wszyscy dopiero szykowali się do pracy. Póki co patrzyli na sam dom i elewacje. Świąteczne, niedziałające lampki zwisały złowrogo przeplatane ostrymi zębami sopli. Dom wyglądał na swój sposób upiornie. Jasne okna salonowe przywodziły na myśl oczy… Junior – No dobra! *zakrzyknął* Dostaliśmy zgodę to działajmy! Dalej drużyno A! Członkowie pierwszego zespołu przystąpili od razu do pracy. Wszyscy zaczęli od ulepienia małej kuli śnieżnej, którą powoli powiększali tocząc ją. Niektórym kule się rozpadały toteż musieli co chwila zaczynać od nowa. Sypki śnieg stanowiący wierzchnią warstwę puchowej pokrywy nie lepił się najlepiej. W tej samej chwili drużyna B również próbowała się ogarnąć. U nich nawet początki jednak nie przebiegały sprawnie. Członkowie zespołu stali i zastanawiali się jak zacząć. Nie stali wszyscy. Cromina leżała w śniegu i robiła aniołka. Cromina – Aniołek ^^ Bill – Na litość boską, mogła byś przestać? *zapytał uprzejmie* Fanka krokodyli przestała poruszać ramionami i nogami, przekręciła się i kucnęła, spojrzała niepewnie na Billa. Cromina – Eee… Nie wiem ^^ *to powiedziawszy rzuciła chłopakowi w nos śnieżką* Bill starł śnieg z twarzy i uśmiechnął się. Odwrócił się do reszty, która tak nie szalała. Przybrał dumną pozę; chciał być liderem. Bill – Słuchajcie. Nie ma co planować, toczcie kule. Daniel – Ok. Cichy chłopak wzruszył ramionami i padł na kolana w śnieg. Zaczął formować kulo-kształtny kształt. Grube rękawice nieco utrudniały mu pracę, ale nie marudził. Dion – Dobra, też bierzmy się do dzieła. Shannon – Wygrajmy. Punk i weteranka armii równocześnie przystąpili do pracy. Od działania nie próbował wymigać się też Bill. Chłopak przykucnął i zaczął gołymi rękoma ostrożnie obtaczać śnieżkę. Ukradkiem spoglądał na pracujących w zgodzie Diona i Shannon… Cromina – Wszyscy pracujemy? *zdziwiła się i wyprostowała jak surykatka* Daniel – Tak *odpowiedział podniósłszy wzrok na moment* Daniel skinął głucho na Crominę. Dziewczyna ostrożnie kiwnęła głową i założyła na ręce wyjęte z kieszeni, zielone, wełniane rękawiczki. Cromina – To do pracy rodacy :D Dziewczyna również zaczęła lepić z śniegu. Robiła to z niemałym zaangażowaniem. Sprawiało jej to niezłą zabawę. Składy obydwu drużyn pracowały. Dzięki ruchowi, nawet pomimo brodzenia w śniegu było im dość ciepło. Nie odczuwali spadku temperatury. … W ciepłym domku, w salonie, stali Jeff, Chase i Mary. Cała trójka przyglądała się pracującym zawodnikom. Mary – To aż fascynujące jak bardzo to działa *mruknęła nie odklejając spojrzenia od lekko zaparowanej szyby* Jeff – Co takiego? *odwrócił głowę w kierunku dziewczyny* Czerwony Kapturek westchnęła, wzruszyła ramionami. Mary – No to, że działanie w zadaniach tak bardzo chroni ich przed złymi mocami. Główny prowadzący pokiwał głową. Jeff – Tak… Ciekawe to… Do dyskusji włączył się też Chase. Chłopak nie mógłby nie wtrącić czegoś od siebie. Chase – Dobrze też, że zapominają o tym co ich otacza. Są spokojniejsi. To działa terapeutycznie na ich… straty i na to co zobaczyli lub zobaczą… Jeff i Mary spojrzeli na Chase’a. Ta druga założyła ręce. Mary – Dopóki są tu to faktycznie radzą sobie ze stratą, może już się im to utrzyma? Jeff, twój plan się sprawdza lub nawet sprawdził *powiedziała spoglądając na wyższego od siebie chłopaka* Jeff – Dzięki *uśmiechnął się lekko* Z tym, że dobrze reagują na anomalie to normalne. Zobaczyli, więc widzą. Jest zbyt intensywnie by mieli czas wątpić. Tutaj z kolei Chase i Mary pokiwali. Cała trójka z powrotem wyjrzała na zewnątrz. Mary – Nie pada, widno, przejrzyście. Nic nie może pójść źle *mruknęła* Blondyni równocześnie odwrócili się do dziewczyny i spojrzeli na nią karcącym głosem. Mary – Co? *obruszyła się* Chyba nie wierzycie w przesądy typu „wykrakała” czy coś. Chłopacy równocześnie pokręcili głowami. Jeff – Nie, ale wiesz… Chase – Wolimy tak nie mówić, by w razie gdy się coś wydarzy, niezależnie od wszystkiego, to jednak nie czujemy tego… Jeff – Że mogliśmy to przewidzieć i temu zapobiec… Mary pokiwała głową i z powrotem wbiła wzrok w gromadkę zawodników. … Drużyna A pod kierownictwem Juniora radziła sobie nad wyraz sprawnie. Uczestnicy toczyli na około co raz to większe kule. Największymi pochwalić mogły się Fat Amy i Krystynka. Kula artystki sięgała jej do ud, zaś kula babsztyla sięgała jej do pasa. Krystynka – Zawsze lubiłam wyzwania *rzuciła i roześmiała się* Zadania dawały adrenalinę! Czułam, że żyję! Fat Amy zatrzymała się na moment, wytarła rękawiczki w swoją holograficzną kurtkę. Fat Amy – Doprawdy? Krystynka – No pewnie! Kiszenie się w domku wiąże się i wiązało z nudą i potrzebą knucia. Z resztą tu mam szanse się pobawić! Fat Amy – No wyjątkowo się zgodzę *poprawiła białe rękawice* Starsza pani zaśmiała się skrzekliwie i otrzepała swoją białą kurtkę ze śniegu, tupnęła białymi kozaczkami. Krystynka – Pracujmy, pracujmy. Fat Amy – No raczej nie inaczej. W tej samej chwili swoje kule, aczkolwiek mniej imponujące, toczyły Lukrecja i Fiona. Ta pierwsza starała się iść równo ze swoją koleżanką. Blondynka wyglądała na przybitą. Szła ze spuszczoną głowa i nie odzywała się. Lukrecja – Fiona? *zapytała zmartwionym głosem* Powiesz mi o co chodzi? Drobna dziewczyna pokręciła głową. Fiona – Nie wiem czy w ogóle ci powiem. Nie myśl o tym. Lepiej nam to zrobi. Telepatka spojrzała zaskoczona na koleżankę. Ta nie przestała toczyć, zrobiła tylko lekki zakręt. Lukrecja nie ustępowała. Lukrecja – Powiedz mi. Fiona – Nie. I błagam nie przejmuj się moimi sprawami. Ja tu jestem dla ciebie, nie ty dla mnie. Wiem, że się przyjaźnimy i w ogóle, ale nie. *mówiła cały czas patrząc w dół no stale powiększającą się kulę* Dowiedz się co się stało z twoją siostrą i delektuj się rozkoszami. Ostatnie słowa Fiona powiedziała w taki sposób, że Lukrecja od razu zatrzymała się i rozejrzała. Natychmiast zobaczyła Wolfe’a. Brunet toczył swoją kulę naokoło. Skoro Fiona kazała… … Piątka uczestników z drużyny B toczyła swoje kule równoległe. Szli równo obok siebie. Z jakiegoś powodu największe rozmiary osiągnęła kula Shannon. Dion – Wow, nieźle Shan… on. Shannon – Dzięki *odpowiedziała nie odrywając wzorku od kuli* Kiedyś z Sailem lepiliśmy wielkiego bałwana. Zimy w Ontario były piękne *westchnęła* Punk spojrzał ze współczuciem na dziewczynę. Nie był zbyt dobry w pocieszaniu, na dodatek wiedział, że dziewczyna najlepiej na to nie reaguje, więc tylko pokiwał głową. Po samym środku, między Dionem, a Billem, swoją kulę rolował Daniel. W pewnej chwili chłopak zatrzymał się. Daniel – Ej. Mimo, że słowo Daniela zostało wypowiedziane cicho, to wszyscy zatrzymali się i posłuchali. Daniel – Nie ma sensu toczyć tak równolegle. Rozproszmy się, będzie więcej swobody. Bill – W sumie to dobry pomysł. Dion pokiwał głową. Dion – Rozproszmy się. Cromina – Jej! I tak wszyscy zmienili kierunki i potoczyli kule w swoich kierunkach. Daniel skierował się jak najbardziej w kierunku domku. Shannon wyminęła Diona i poszła w poprzek parkingu. Punk zdecydował się iść po skosie. Cromina zaś z radością toczyła swoją kulę wzdłuż poprzednio wyrobionych śladów. Proces tworzenia kuli sprawiał dziewczynie niewymowną wręcz przyjemność. Z daleka było widać jak bardzo jest tym zaaferowana. Cromina – Kocham to ^^ Fanka krokodyli pchała kulę i właściwie tylko patrzyła jak ta się powiększa. Świat wokół niej nie istniał. Tylko kula, która stopniowo robiła się cięższa i sięgała dziewczynie powyżej pasa. Nikt z drużyny zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na Crominę, toteż dziewczyna stopniowo coraz bardziej się oddalała. Pchała kulę w kierunku zamarzniętej kniei znajdującej się na prawo od parkingu. Bill zauważył oddalanie się Crominy. Blondyn jakby od niechcenia pstryknął palcami i odwrócił się. Potoczył kulę w swoją stronę. Uśmiechnął się chytrze. Cromina szła dalej. Toczyła kulę w głąb kniei… … Drużyna A dalej pracowała. Zauważalne były pierwsze postępy. W centralnej części ich terenu stanęła masywna, śnieżna kula utoczona przez Krystynkę. Obok niej leżała nieco mniejsza kula wykonana przez Fat Amy. Obie panie z racji tego, że wykonały swoją pracę mogły nieco odpocząć. Starsza pani leżała na śniegu i stukała butem o but. Krystynka – Przypomina mi się cudowna zima w Gołdapi, tam też tak przyprószyło *wspominała dawne czasy* Fat Amy stała obok i jednym uchem słuchała babci. Krystynka – Powiadam, tam też lepiłam przeolbrzymie bałwany. Dawałam im miotłę i straszyłam smarkacze, że jak będą niedobre to zły bałwan zdzieli je miotłą w zadek! Fat Amy – Mhm… Blondynka nie do końca skupiała się na opowieściach starszej kobiety. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w… Juniora. Chłopak stał kilka metrów dalej i nadzorował pracę innych. W tamtej chwili wołał coś w kierunku Fiony… Fat Amy – Ah… Co ciekawe rządzenie Juniora nie przeszkadzało nikomu. Chłopak świetnie sprawdzał się jako lider; udzielał dobrych rad, motywował do pracy. Jego zdolności przywódcze przydawały się bardziej niż wsparcie fizyczne. Krystynka – Oj, ktoś tu chyba ma tak zwanego crusha *zaśmiała się w kierunku Amy* Blondynka odwróciła się, lekko się zarumieniła. Fat Amy – Pff, nie mam pojęcia o czym mówić *zarzuciła kucykiem* Krystynka – Tak, tak *zachichotała* Widzę jak wzdychasz w jego kierunku… Fat Amy – Absolutnie *odwróciła się* Starsza pani tylko zaśmiała się. Krystynka – A to heca! *uderzyła się w udo* Fat Amy – Przestań! Podczas gdy Krystynka i Fat Amy przekomarzały się, Wolfe postanowił podbić do Lukrecji. Wolfe – Hej, co tam? *zapytał pchając kulę* Dziewczyna spojrzała na chłopaka i popchnęła kulę dalej. Nie wydawała się mieć najlepszego nastroju. Wolfe – Ej, Lukrecja! Lukrecja – Nie mam siły… *mruknęła pod nosem* Telepatka przejmowała się dziwnym milczeniem Fiony. Nie miała nastroju na rozmowy z Wolfe’m. Tym bardziej przez to, że czuła, że chłopak coś ukrywa, no i czuła się nadal dziwnie z tym, że uprawiała z nim seks zaledwie parę dni od kiedy się… Śnieżka świsnęła w powietrzu. Trafiła Lukrecję w łopatkę. Lukrecja – Ej! *odwróciła się napięcie* Okazało się, że rzucał Wolfe. Brunet stał kilka metrów dalej i uśmiechał się podrzucając w ręce drugą śnieżkę. Wolfe – Następna trafi w głowę! Lukrecja dopięła pod szyję podwędzony komuś polar. Lukrecja – Ani się waż! Wolfe zignorował ostrzeżenie i rzucił. Lukrecja w ostatniej chwili się uchyliła. Lukrecja – Ty… Ty… Brunet schylił się rzeźbiąc kolejne pociski. Wolfe – Będzie celniej ;p Lukrecja – Argh! *tupnęła w śnieg* Przestań! Wolfe ponownie rzucił, Lukrecja dostała w brzuch. Lukrecja – Argh! Telepatka schyliła się i również zrobiła śnieżkę i rzuciła. Celnie. Wolfe dostał prosto w nos. Lukrecja – Hahaha! *złapała się za brzuch i zaśmiała* Wolfe otarł śnieg z twarzy i również rzucił i… Tak zaczęła się miedzy nimi wojna na śnieżki. Białe pociski latały w powietrzu raz po raz trafiając cel. Zarówno telepatka jak i brunet chowali się za swoimi kulami, robili uniki, koziołkowali w śniegu. Lukrecja – Przestań! Wolfe – Sama przestań! Lukrecja – Ty zacząłeś! Wolfe – Ty skończ! Dziewczyna w końcu zaszarżowała na chłopaka, przewróciła go. On objął ją. Przeturlali się razem po śniegu. Zatrzymali się parę metrów dalej. Śmiali się i ciężko oddychali. Z ich ust leciała para. Z góry spojrzał na nich Junior. Junior – Co wy robicie? *zapytał pogardliwie i założył ręce* Zawstydzeni i ciągle rozbawieni Wolfe i Lukrecja wstali. Brunet oczywiście pomógł wstać dziewczynie. Junior – No? To nie czas na takie zabawy. Na te słowa sportowca od tylu podeszła Fat Amy i wrzuciła mu śnieg za kołnierz. Junior – Aaa! *odskoczył jak oparzony* Amy! Fat Amy zachichotała. Fat Amy – Nie mogłam się powstrzymać :* Junior – Arrr… Chłopak zawarczał, schylił się i cisnął śnieżką w blondynkę. Ona uskoczyła. Zamachała prowokująco biodrami. Fat Amy – Spróbuj mnie trafić! Junior przyjął wyzwanie. Dał się sprowokować do zabawy. Zaczął rzucać. Wolfe i Lukrecja ochoczo przystąpili do zabawy. Wolfe – Haha! Atak! Lukrecja – Aaa! *schyliła się* I tak drużyna A z ciężko pracującej przekształciła się w dobrze się bawiącą. Rozpętała się prawdziwa wojna na śnieżki. Nawet Krystynka się dołączyła. W całej zabawie uczestnicy zapomnieli zupełnie o zadaniu; o bałwanie i o śnieżnych kulach. Wszystkim z boku przyglądała się Fiona. Ona jedna nie miała nastroju na zabawy. Nie winiła jednak innych. Spokojnie kontynuowała swoje zadanie. Przytoczyła swoją kulę do największych. Fiona – Ułóżmy je… … Z salonu prowadzący przyglądali się swawolą drużyny A, Mary – Oni się… bawią? Jeff wzruszył ramionami i się zaśmiał. Jeff – Niech się bawią. Mary – A wyzwanie? Jeff – Mają czas. … Podczas gdy zespół A obrzucał się śniegiem, ich przeciwnicy pracowali w pocie czoła. W tamtej chwili akurat zgromadzili się razem przy największej kuli jaką udało im się utoczyć. Kula sięgała najwyższemu członkowi zespołu – Billowi – do piersi. Dion – Niezła kula *powiedział z podziwem* Bill – Daniel się spisał *puścił oczko do stojącego obok chłopaka* Daniel jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Shannon – No dobra *klasnęła* Wracajmy do pracy. Uczestnicy już chcieli się rozchodzić kiedy… Bill – Ej, stop! Wszyscy spojrzeli na Billa. Dion – Co jest? Bill *rozgląda się* - Crominy nie ma. Shannon – Co?! Przed chwilą jeszcze była *rozgląda się* Dion i Daniel też zaczęli się rozglądać. Dion – Kurwa, gdzie ona poszła? Daniel oddalił się trochę od reszty, znalazł regularny ślad prowadzący w kierunku zamarzniętego lasku. Daniel – Tu coś jest *powiedział cicho i zamachał* Bill podbiegł do cichego chłopaka. Bill – Shannon, Dion, chodźcie! Blondynka i chłopak z białym irokezem podbiegli. Bill – Żadne z was tutaj nie toczyło kuli, co nie? *spojrzał na kolegów z drużyny* Zarówno Shannon jak i Dion pokręcili przecząco głowami. Górujący nad innymi blondyn spojrzał w kierunku mroźnej kniei, wyprostował się. Bill – Musimy po nią iść. Może jej się coś stać lub może się zgubić *powiedział poważnie* Wrócimy po naszych śladach w najgorszym wypadku *powiedział uprzedzając ewentualne pytania* Shannon – Dobra, szybko *powiedziała z nutą stresu w głosie* Dion – Musimy ją dogonić. Bill pokiwał głową i jako pierwszy ruszył w las. Dion i Shannon szli zaraz za nim. W przeciwieństwie do kolegów Daniel się tak nie spieszył. Postał chwilę w miejscu i dopiero ruszył za nimi. … Tymczasem osoba, która była przedmiotem całego zamieszania szła przez mroźną knieję tocząc przed sobą swoją śnieżną kulę, która była już wyższa od jej stwórczyni. Cromina wyglądała jak zahipnotyzowana, szła jak w transie. Pchała bez żadnych problemów kolosalną kulę, wydawało się, że się nie męczy. Z każdym krokiem fanka krokodyli wchodziła co raz głębiej w zamarznięty las. Szła między powyginanymi, bezlistnymi drzewami. Pnie wyglądały zaledwie jak szkielety drzew, którymi były nim nadeszła sroga zima. Cała zmrożona natura wydawała się obca, straszna i nienaturalna. Kościste gałęzie splatały się ze sobą tworząc nieprzebijalną zasłonę. Z poszczególnych konarów zwisały ostre sople i przypominały kły potworów. Gdzieniegdzie spod warstwy śniegu wyrastały zdradliwe korzenie, które wydawały się tylko czaić, aby podciąć nogi nieuważnemu wędrowcowi. Mroźna knieja była nieprzyjazna nie tylko za sprawą drzew. Posępny, upiorny efekt potęgowała też cisza. Drzewa stanowiły ochronę przed dźwiękami spoza lasu. Jedynym co dało się usłyszeć były zdarzające się od czasu do czasu dziwaczne, gwiżdżące podmuchy wiatru. Nie wiadomo skąd się one brały. Wydawało się, że knieja pogwizduje i wprawia w ruch powietrze. Cromina dalej zagłębiała się głębiej i głębiej w zamarznięty las. Trudno określić chwilę kiedy wyszła z transu. Tak nagle jak w niego wpadła, tak szybko wyszła. Dziewczyna zamrugała oczami, potarła twarz, zabrała okute w rękawice ręce z kuli. Na widok powyginanych drzew przed sobą, Cromina natychmiast rozejrzała się wokoło. Cromina – Gdzie ja jestem? Z ust fanki krokodyli wyleciał biały obłoczek pary. Momentalnie dziewczyna poczuła jak zimno się zrobiło. Od czasu wyjścia z ciepłego domku temperatura odczuwalnie spadła. Zrobiło się mroźnie. Niewidzialne igiełki kuły w policzki. Ciekawe czy spadek temperatury objął całe Mistletoe Wood, czy tylko Mroźną Knieję? Cromina zrobiła kilka kroków w prawo, potem w lewo. Cromina – Super, zgubiłam się… Gdzie moje ślady? Wyżłobiony w śniegu ślad, który powinna pozostawić po sobie wielka kula, nie istniał. Śnieg wokół był nienaruszony. Jedynym co się na nim odcisnęły były buty Crominy. Dziewczyna rozpięła lekko kurtkę, włożyła rękę pod nią, wymacała gumowego kajmana między piersiami. Cromina – Przynajmniej Kennetha nie zgubiłam *dopięła kurtkę* Trzeba wracać. Niepewna, w którym kierunku pójść Cromina spojrzała w niebo. Na ciemniejącym sklepieniu dało się dojrzeć świetliste punkciki, które były gwiazdami. Bez problemów dziewczyna odnalazła gwiazdę polarną. Cieszyła się, że była w miejscu, gdzie drzewa rosły nieco mniej gęsto. Cromina – No to idę *powiedziała do siebie chcąc dodać sobie odwagi, po czym ruszyła* Idąc fanka krokodyli zastanawiała się jak do tego doszło, jak się zgubiła. Ostatnim co pamiętała było jak pchała kulę w poprzek parkingu. Cromina – Co tam się stało? *pytała samą siebie* Było zimno. Chłód nieco przeszkadzał w skupianiu się i logicznym rozumowaniu. Cromina musiała wytężyć umysł. Zastanawiała się i zastanawiała. Do głowy przyszło jej tylko jedno logiczne wytłumaczenie. Domyśliła się kto mógł stać za jej dziwnym… wypadkiem… Dziewczyna westchnęła głęboko i nieprzerwanie szła. Gruba warstwa śniegu utrudniała nieco wędrówkę i zmuszała do stawiania dużych kroków. Lokacja, w której się znajdowała i fakt, że na swojej drodze spotykała dodatkowo drzewa i korzenie, nie ułatwiały sprawy. Cromina – Nookie, to miała dobrze, nie musiała w śniegu pokonywać lasu. Na wspomnienie przyjaciółki na twarzy Crominy pojawił się przelotny uśmiech. Tak szybko jak sobie ją przypomniała, tak szybko też przypomniała sobie, że różowowłosa nie żyje. Cromina – Ciekawe jak zginęła? *zastanawiała się głośno* Czy cierpiała. Co ją zjadło? A może miała wypadek? Fanka krokodyli szła przed siebie i snuła najróżniejsze domysły na temat Nookie. Jednocześnie pokonywała kolejne metry zmrożonego lasu. Wędrówka była uporczywa. Pokonanie każdego metra było wyzwaniem i pochłaniało za dużo czasu. Cromina z niepokojem raz po raz spoglądała w niebo. Cromina – Jak tylko stąd wyjdę to… Chyba zbyt szybko przeszłam do ofensywy… Dziewczyna przeszła kolejne metry. Ciągle gadała do siebie. Dodawało jej to otuchy i sprawiało, że się nie nudziła. W pewnej chwili między drzewami rozległ się głośny dźwięk. Cromina zatrzymała się. Cromina – Co to? Dźwięk rozległ się ponownie. Tubalny odgłos niósł się miedzy wyschniętymi, zamarzniętymi drzewami. Cromina nie miała żadnego problemu by go zidentyfikować. To był śmiech. Upiorny, tubalny śmiech. Dziewczyna przygryzła wargę i niepewnie poszła w inna stronę. … Drużyna A bawiła się w najlepsze. Powstały dwa obozy: w jednym Junior, Wolfe i Lukrecja, w drugim Fat Amy i Krystynka. Dwa team’y chowały się za śnieżnymi barykadami i obrzucali się śnieżkami. Białe pociski śmigały w powietrzu raz po raz trafiając w barykadę, powietrze lub rzadziej w przeciwnika. Fat Amy – Jakby nie mogli zrobić bitwy na śnieżki zadaniem. Zabawa przeciągała się. Mijał czas a członkowie zespołu A nadal się bawili zamiast brać udział we właściwym wyzwaniu. Przy pracy została już tylko Fiona. Drobnej blondynce jakimś cudem udało się umieścić jedna na drugiej dwie duże kule. W tamtej chwili dziewczyna stała oparta o zaczątki bałwana i patrzyła na bawiących się kolegów. Fiona odwróciła głowę w prawo. Zobaczyła… Nie zobaczyła. Nie zobaczyła przeciwników. Nie wiedziała kiedy się oddalili, kiedy zniknęli. Od razu wyczuła, że coś jest nie tak. Fion – EEEJ! *wydarła się na cały głos niczym zawodowy rockowy wokalista* Krzyk Fiony przywołał wszystkich do porządku. Cała drużyna A zameldowała się przy Fionie. Lukrecja – Co jest Fifi? *zapytała otrzepując się ze śniegu* Blondynka wskazała palcem w prawo. Fiona – Konkurencja nam zaginęła. Wszyscy spojrzeli na brak drużyny B. Lukrecja otworzyła szerzej oczy, Wolfe przełknął ślinę. Wolfe – Jak to możliwe? Fiona – Bawiliście się to nie zauważyliście… Pójdę powiedzieć tym w domu. I nie czekając na nic więcej Fiona pobiegła do domu. Blondynka otworzyła drzwi i spokojnym krokiem weszła do salonu. Tam zastała prowadzących, którzy rozsiedli się wygodnie na kanapach i nawet nie patrzyli w okna. Fiona – Ekhm *odkaszlnęła* Drużyna wam zniknęła. Cała trójka poderwała się na równe nogi. Jeff – Jak to?! Fiona wzruszyła ramionami. Fiona – Nie wiem. Chase zareagował natychmiast. Zerwał się i nie ubierając nawet polaru skoczył do holu. W biegu założył buty i wyleciał na zewnątrz pozostawiając osłupiałych Jeffa i Mary z Fioną. Fiona – Oby mu się udało znaleźć ich w jednym kawałku… Chociaż jedną osobę. Jeff i Mary wytrzeszczali dalej oczy. ... Cromina błądziła w Zamarzniętej Kniei. Cały czas mijała tak samo wyglądające drzewa. Czuła się zagubiona, ale się nie poddawała i szła dalej. Robiło się co raz zimniej… Przynajmniej nie padał śnieg. Cromina – Muszę wyjść… Dziewczyna pokonywała kolejne metry z mozołem. Na szczęście w pewnej chwili usłyszała coś, co podniosło ją na duchu: okrzyki, nawoływanie. Cromina – To oni! *ucieszyła się* Nawoływanie było odległe, ale fance krokodyli udało się odczytać, że wołano ją. Dosłyszała swoje imię. Cromina – Zaraz będę! Dziewczyna ruszyła jak najszybciej mogła w kierunku, z którego dobiegały głosy. Poczuła się zmotywowana i zdeterminowana. Cromina nie czuła żalu z powodu tego, że drużyna porzuciła zadanie, nie czuła wyrzutów. Odrzuciła takie myśli wiedząc, że zadania grają drugorzędną rolę. Wiedziała też, że padła ofiarą perfidnego sabotażu. Dziewczyna wyszła na skrawek terenu gdzie drzewa rosły mniej gęsto. Ucieszyła się trochę, mogła spokojnie spojrzeć w niebo i ponownie sprawdzić swoje położenie. Zaledwie Cromina jednak postawiła nogi na otwartej przestrzeni, ziemia zatrzęsła się zaś w powietrzu rozległ się tubalny śmiech. Dziewczynie włosy stanęły dęba. Drzewa po przeciwległej stronie zaskrzypiały i zatrzęsły się. Spomiędzy oblodzonych pni wysunął się monstrualny, czterometrowy bałwan. Stwór miał długi, ostry nos, płonące jak ogień, groźne oczy, potwornie postrzępioną paszczę, wewnątrz której zdawał się buchać piekielny ogień. Na głowie potwora znajdował się wielki cylinder. Stwór miał też dwie pary powyginanych ramion stworzonych z grubych sążni. Cromina – O cholera… Cromina bez namysłu rzuciła się do ucieczki. Pobiegła między drzewa. Stwór zagrodził jej drogę, zamachnął się, uderzył i chybił. Dziewczyna odskoczyła, okrążyła potwora i pobiegła w drugą stronę. Bałwan był zaskakująco szybki. Na dodatek był zwrotny, a dzięki długim łapom miał duży zasięg. Odwrócił się, zaryczał i uderzył. Cromina otrzymała cios w plecy. Uderzenie rzuciło ją do przodu. Poleciała przed siebie, upadła i wbiła się w śnieg. Szybko podniosła się, zrobiła gwiazdę i odskoczyła na bok. Natychmiast poczuła jednak ból w plecach. Tylko adrenalina trzymała ją w pionie. Stwór górował nad dziewczyną. Walka była z góry przegrana… Bałwan znalazł się przy Crominie. Drewniana łapa pomknęła prosto na dziewczynę. Cromina zasłoniła się ręką. Poczuła jak potężne uderzenie druzgocze jej kości ręki, jak wybija bark z panewki stawu. W tym wszystkim zdawało jej się, że słyszy jak pęka obojczyk… Cromina nawet już nie krzyczała. Bałwan podniósł ją. Na moment znalazła się wysoko w górze, ponad drzewami, w oddali zobaczyła rozmyty snop dymu i świetlną łunę. Potem już nic nie widziała. Potwór gwałtownie targnął, spuścił łapę i dosłownie wbił Crominę w śnieg. Jej ciało z impetem przebiło białą warstwę, gruchnęło o zmrożoną ziemię. Nawet nie krzyknęła. Chyba już wtedy jakiś odłamek kości przebił jej krtań… … Czwórka uczestników przedzierała się przez zamarznięty las. Pochodowi przewodził Bill. Chłopak z determinacją ponaglał swoich kolegów. Bill – Szybko, może być już za późno! *wołał* Shannon i Dion rozglądali się i nawoływali przykładając ręce do ust. Dion – Cromina! Shannon – Crooominaaaaa! Z dala od reszty szedł Daniel. Chłopak ostrożnie rozglądał się. Nic nie mówił. Bill – Szybko, musi gdzieś tu być. Shannon – Dziwne, że ślad nagle się urwał *zbliżyła się do blondyna* Bill – Nie mam pojęcia jakim cudem to się mogło stać. Z drugiej strony do wysokiego chłopaka podszedł Dion. Dion – Oby nic sobie nie zrobiła. Bill – Oby. Pokonali kolejne metry. Przedarli się przez gęsto rosnące, wysuszone drzewa. Cały czas wołali i szukali. Bill – Cromina! Shannon – Haloooo! Dion – Wychodź! A Daniel nadal milczał. Twarz chłopaka nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Był obojętny. Śnieg skrzypiał pod butami, łamane gałęzie trzeszczały charakterystycznie. W kniei panowała dziwna atmosfera. Na dodatek spadła temperatura. Z każdym oddechem z ust poszukiwaczy wydobywał się obłoczek pary. Dion od zimna miał poczerwieniałe policzki i nos. Shannon trochę zsiniały usta. Po Billu i Danielu dla odmiany nie było widać skutków wystawienia na niską temperaturę. Shannon wyrównała z Billem. Shannon – Martwię się, mam złe przeczucie *powiedziała niepewnie* Bill – Miejmy nadzieję, że wszystko będzie dobrze *odparł wodząc oczami na różne strony* Dion spojrzał trochę krzywo na to jak Shannon gada z Billem. Nie chciał jednak być zazdrosny… Cała czwórka wyszła z regularnego lasu na niewielką polanę; na niezadrzewiony obszar… Najpierw zobaczyli połamane gałęzie, potem ślady na śniegu. Przeskoczyli oczami na pobliskie drzewo… Bill – Nie! Blondyn jako pierwszy rzucił się w kierunku Crominy lub raczej tego co z niej zostało. Na odstającej gałęzi zawieszone było ciało dziewczyny. Nim Bill i inni zdążyli się zbliżyć gałąź pękła z głośnym trzaskiem. Nienaturalnie powyginane ciało spadło na śnieg. W tamtym miejscu natychmiast utworzyła się drobna kałuża krwi. Dion stanął jak wryty, Shannon zaniemówiła, Daniel nie poruszył się, zaś Bill padł na kolana. Blondyn próbował, chciał sprawdzić czy są jakiekolwiek szanse. Bill – Pomóżcie jej! *wrzasnął ze łzami w oczach* Shannon podeszła do Billa, też opadła na kolana. Ze zgrozą zobaczyła wystające spod roztartej kurtki żebra, a tuż obok przełamaną na pół nogę z wyraźnie widoczną, wystającą kością strzałkową. Ciało było częściowo zagrzebane w sypkim śniegu; na szczęście. Nie było widać całości tego okrucieństwa. Blondynka położyła Billowi rękę na ramieniu, pokręciła głową. Załamany chłopak przytulił dziewczynę, zawiesił się jej na szyi i pociągnął nosem. Zaskoczona blondynka lekko go pogłaskała. Dion i Daniel stali i patrzyli… W pewnej chwili Daniel schylił się i zwymiotował. Wyprostował się równie nagle, tak samo nieruchomy jak zwykle. … … Przed domem zebrała się dziesiątka uczestników i trójka prowadzących. Stali w kółku. W środku, na śniegu leżała Cromina. Jej ciało z uwagi na to w jak fatalnym stanie było, zostało niedbale przysłonięte białą płachtą. Spod materiału wystawała głowa fanki krokodyli. Wspomniana głowa była wykrzywiona o 180 stopni względem tułowia, całą twarz pokrywała krew. Dzięki temu nie dało się dostrzec paskudnego przesunięcia żuchwy… Dodatkowo też na twarz zmarłej padał śnieg. Spadający z nieba śnieg powoli zasypywał ślady krwi na parkingu. Cromina została przyciągnięta przez Chase’a, po tym jak chłopak odnalazł ją i jej drużynę w głębi kniei. Zawodnicy milczeli. W pewnym stopniu zaznajomili się ze śmiercią; z jej okropnością i z jej bliskością, jednocześnie jednak ten przypadek mroził im krew w żyłach. Zniknięcia Jamesa, Svetlany i Nathaniela nie były tak wstrząsające. Nikt w końcu nie widział ciała i to jeszcze ciała w tak złym stanie. Obok znieruchomiałej dziewiątki wyróżniał się Bill. Blondyn ocierał łzy z policzków i z głębokim żalem spoglądał na leżącą w śniegu Crominę. Chłopakowi z przymrużonymi oczami zaś przyglądała się Fiona. Po dziewczynie było jasno widać, że nie kupowała tej całej rozpaczy… Jeff – A więc *przemówił wreszcie* Wygląda na to, że Cromina… Została stratowana *Mary i Chase spojrzeli na niego* Przez jakieś zwierzę. Lukrecja – Nie owijaj w bawełnę *złapała się w talii* Sam nam mówiłeś o anomaliach, które się tu dzieją. Co ją zabiło? Jak mamy działać aby nie skończyć jak ona? Główny prowadzący przygryzł wargę. Jeff – Będę z wami szczery… Nie wiem. Po uczestnikach przeszedł głuchy szmer. Wydawali się niepewni i zaniepokojeni. Mary i Chase spojrzeli na siebie. Żadne z nich również nie wiedziało tak naprawdę co zabiło Crominę. Jeff – Wiem, że to trudna chwila, ale… Nic już nie poradzimy. Kontynuujemy. Słowa Jeffa nie spotkały się z żadnymi pretensjami, ani wątpliwościami. Jego wcześniejsze tłumaczenia wystarczyły. Uczestnicy musieli pogodzić się z tym gdzie są, w jakich warunkach są i jakie zagrożenia na nich czekają. Jeff – No dobrze… Dzisiaj już nie będzie eliminacji… Ale trzeba przyznać tytuł zwycięzców drużynie A. Członkowie drużyny A nie zareagowali w żaden bardziej ekspansywny sposób. Nieliczni zaledwie skinęli na potwierdzenie, że przyjęli do wiadomości fakt zwycięstwa. Jeff – Musicie powiedzieć kogo wskazujecie do oglądania taśm. Prowadzący nawet nie silił się na jakiś bardziej oficjalny czy kondolencyjny ton. Wiedział, że sytuacja w jakiej się wszyscy znajdowali nie była zwyczajna. Członkowie zespołu A skupili się przy sobie. Chwilę poszeptali, po czym odwrócili się do prowadzącego. Wolfe – Junior *powiedział pewnie* Wywołany sportowiec zdziwił się trochę. Junior – Ja? Wolfe pokiwał z przekonaniem głową. Wolfe – Dowodziłeś nami, sprawdziłeś się *poklepał chłopaka po ramieniu* Fat Amy – Oh tak, racja *pokiwała skwapliwie głową* Junior – Ehm… No… No dobra. Wolfe, Fat Amy i nawet Krystynka za wiwatowali. Widać było, że już zapomnieli o leżącej u ich nóg Crominie… A może nigdy nie byli z nią blisko i to przez to się nie przejmowali dłużej? Lukrecja spojrzała na chłopaka z lekkim zawodem. Po cichu liczyła, że to jej przypadnie nagroda. No cóż, będzie musiała wyciągnąć informacje inaczej… Jeff pokiwał głową, spojrzał w niebo. Śnieg zaczynał padać co raz mocniej. Blondyn skrzywił się. Jeff – Wracajcie do domu, wszyscy. *zarządził* Uczestnicy posłusznie poszli do domu. Zostawili za sobą zwłoki Crominy. Trójka prowadzących została na dworze. Najpierw obrzucili spojrzeniem zwłoki, potem spojrzeli na siebie. Mary – I co z tym zrobimy? Chase – Znikną. Jak na zawołanie coś wciągnęła ciało Crominy pod śnieg. Mary, zupełnie nie zaskoczona, kiwnęła głową. Mary – Wiecie chociaż co to? Prowadzący rozłożyli ręce. Jeff – Absolutnie nie. Chase – Ale jest fajne. … Dom na 24th Gingerbread Street: Zawodnicy z powrotem znaleźli się w domu. Większość rozlokowała się w salonie. Daniel dorzucił drewna do kominka i usiadł przy ogniu chcąc się ocieplić. Chłopak nadal nie wyrażał emocji. Trudno było odgadnąć co właściwie czuł. Inni uczestnicy rozmawiali między sobą; mowa tu o czwórce tworzonej przez Diona, Shannon, Fat Amy i Juniora. Fat Amy – No to… To było mocne *powiedziała trzymając się pod biodra* Shannon skinęła nieznacznie głową. Shannon – Trzeba żyć dalej… Poza tym widziałam już bardziej paskudne rany. Zaciekawiony Dion spojrzał na blondynkę. Dion – Doprawdy? Shannon – Przyszywana kuzynka kiedyś wpadła do rębaka na drewno *rzuciła obojętnie* A jej ciotka wypadła przez ogrodzenie w zoo na wybieg głodnego tygrysa *wzruszyła ramionami z obojętną miną* Junior i Dion spojrzeli zaskoczeni na blondynkę. Bardziej chyba niż to co powiedziała zaskoczyła ich obojętność z jaką to powiedziała. Fat Amy – Hy, hy *zaśmiała się nerwowo* To ciekawie… W tym samym czasie w innym kącie, w fotelu siedziała Krystynka. Babcia bacznie przyglądała się siedzącemu na innym fotelu Billowi… Do salonu weszła Lukrecja, stuknęła obcasami o podłogę. Telepatka natychmiast podbiegła do siedzącej na pufie Fiony. Blondynka nie ruszała się i wpatrywała się w podłogę. Lukrecja – Fiona, teraz pogadamy? Fiona – To nie jest dobra pora *powiedziała nie odrywając wzroku od podłogi* Idź zajmij się czymś innym… Telepatka natychmiast zrozumiała przekaz. Nie podobało jej się zachowanie Fiony, ale nie miała zamiaru dyskutować. W końcu znała też Fionę i wiedziała, że szanse przekonania jej kiedy jest tak pewna są znikome. Lukrecja opuściła salon. Bez trudu odszukała Wolfe’a. Chłopak siedział samotnie w jadalni, na skraju długiego stołu. Brunet wydawał się smutny. Lukrecja wyczytała to w jego głowie. Po zadaniu emocje puściły. Martwił się śmiercią Crominy, niedawną uwagę Chase’a i czymś jeszcze… Lukrecja – Hej *powiedziała podchodząc do chłopaka* Wolfe pociągnął nosem, obrócił lekko głowę. Spojrzawszy na Lukrecję zaraz odwrócił się. Lukrecja – Ej, co jest? *usiadła na krawędzi stołu* Wolfe – Nic. Lukrecja – Wolfe, to nie przedszkole. Mów. Chłopak pokręcił głową i odsunął się od dziewczyny. Wolfe – Naprawdę nie… Lukrecja przekrzywiła lekko głowę, zlustrowała chłopaka. Potem wyprostowała się, przyłożyła palce do skroni i przymknęła oczy. Ze wszystkich sił spróbowała wejść w głąb psychiki bruneta. Ku jej zaskoczeniu nie dała rady. Był dobrze wyćwiczony w chowaniu pewnych informacji. Do tego dochodziła silna siła woli. Lukrecja – Wolfe *dosunęła się do chłopaka* Nie… Eh… Nie martw się. Wolfe – Nie martwię się mniej kiedy tak mówisz *burknął nie spoglądając na dziewczynę* Jego zachowanie było zagadkowe. Lukrecja musiała się poważnie zastanowić. Jeszcze na zadaniu to on ją zaczepiał; śmiali się razem, obrzucali śniegiem. A teraz wydawało się, że karty się odwróciły. Dla dziewczyny jasne było, że po ukończeniu wyzwania Wolfe zaczerpnął po to co tak głęboko skrywał i to w połączeniu z rzeczami, które umiała odczytać, tak go zdołowało. Lukrecja chciała wiedzieć co ukrywa jej kochanek. Męczyła ją wścibska ciekawość i podejrzenie, że to co skrywa chłopak jest czymś ważnym. Obawiała się jednak trochę poznać prawdę. Nie chciała pozwolić sobie na snucie niewiarygodnych, nieprzyjemnych domysłów, ale te mimo woli napływały… Lukrecja – Wolfe… Telepatka ostatecznie przysunęła się najbliżej jak mogła; pokonała ostatnie centymetry i objęła bruneta ramieniem. Lukrecja wiedziała co robi, chciała zdobyć jego zaufanie. Położyła mu głowę na ramieniu, pomasowała mu bark. Lukrecja – Już lepiej? Nie odpowiedział. Dziewczyna przytuliła chłopaka obiema rękoma. Oprócz chęci wyciągnięcia z niego informacji było jej go autentycznie żal. Dużo przeżywał, dużo przeżył. Lukrecja również jednak się cieszyła. Bliskość bruneta podniecała ją. Był ciepły, jego serce biło mocno. Przez myśl przeszło jej to aby powtórzyć ostatnie zabawy… … Na piętrze domku znajdował się ciemny, pusty pokój. Podłoga nosiła ślady mycia. Gdzieniegdzie ostały się niedomyte ślady krwi. W powietrzu unosiła się woń staroci i mnóstwo kurzu. Było chłodno. W kątach, pod sufitem znajdowały się zmrożone, srebrne sieci pajęczyn. Ich właściciele dawno zniknęli; uciekli w cieplejsze części domu lub zamarzli. Przy oknie stała wysoka postać. Jak nietrudno się domyślić był to Bill. Chłopak wyglądał na zewnątrz. Miał obojętny wyraz twarzy. Blondyn wpatrywał się w ślady krwi na śniegu. Zanikały one powoli przysypywane przez spadające z nieba miliony białych drobinek. Chłopak uśmiechnął się w pewnej chwili do siebie; założył ręce, zamknął oczy i zaśmiał się. … Shannon i Dion szli w dół ciemnego korytarza na piętrze. Wolno stawiali kroki i rozmawiali. Oboje lekko się uśmiechali. Shannon – Mimo tego wszystkiego… To miejsce ma klimat *rzuciła spoglądając na kontury ozdób pozawieszanych na tonących w mroku ścianach* Punk skinął głową i podrapał się za uchem. Dion – Mimo, że absolutnie nie lubię świąt to muszę się zgodzić. Tym razem blondynka pokiwała głową. Shannon – Też nie lubię. Już. Dion spojrzał na nią lekko zdziwiony. Dion – Nie? Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. Shannon – Nie. Odkąd Sail nie żyje nie wiem czy będę mogła przeżywać święta *powiedziała obojętnie* Nie jestem chrześcijanką, to był zawsze tylko symbol, okazja by dać sobie prezenty, ubrać choinkę, posłuchać zimowej muzyki… Teraz to by mi zbyt przypominało o nim… Dion spojrzał na Shannon. Czuł od niej smutek. Była jednak silna; nie płakała. Punk miał ochotę pocieszyć ją, przytulić… Nie odważył się jednak. Shannon – No… A ty masz jakieś anty-świąteczne historie czy nie lubisz dla zasady? Dion – Nic ciekawego *powiedział zbywająco* W istocie Shannon nie była szczególnie zaciekawiona. Pytała raczej dla zasady. Szli dalej. Wolno zbliżali się do schodów. Z dołu biło lekkie światło. Drzwi na końcu korytarza otworzyły się. Ze środka po cichutku wyślizgnął się Bill. Blondyn wolno ruszył w kierunku punka i blondynki z armii… … W łazience paliło się mnóstwo świeczek. Tworzyły one zmysłowy klimat. Oświetlały one wannę, która do połowy była już wypełniona wodą. Słychać brzdęk. Fat Amy postawiła na podłodze dwa wiadra i otarła pot z czoła. Chwilę potem podniosła je i wylała zawartość do wanny. Fat Amy – Uff… Dobrze, że Lukrecja wskazała mi tę łazienkę *zachichotała* Mycia wacikami w toaletce bym już nie wytrzymała… No i dobrze, że mogłam sobie podgrzać wodę na kominku. Blondynka zachichotała i rozejrzała się. Fat Amy – Ładnie tu. Dziewczyna nie zwlekając ani chwili dłużej rozpuściła swoje bujne włosy i zaczęła się rozbierać. Po kolei rzucała wszystkie elementy swojej garderoby w kąt aż wreszcie stanęła na chłodnej posadzce całkiem naga. Fat Amy – U la, la! Neogenialna artystka poczuła chłód pod stopami, toteż pewnym krokiem wskoczyła do wanny. Z radością poczuła jak ciepła woda grzeje jej stópki. Fat Amy – Cóż za rozkosz ^^ Dziewczyna usiadła, oblała się wodą, sięgnęła po kostkę mydła leżącą na brzegu wanny. Pobieżnie się umyła, a potem obtoczyła się w wodzie. Cieszyła się, że wanna była sporych rozmiarów… W pewnej chwili Fat Amy usiadła. Na jej twarzy pojawił się figlarny, zbójecki uśmieszek. Fat Amy – Hm… Ten dom wygląda na solidnie zbudowany… Dziewczyna wstała wolno, woda ściekła po jej ciele. Fat Amy – No co… Raz się żyje. Każdy dzień może być moim ostatnim, więc trzeba je przeżyć na maksa. Blondynka podskoczyła i zgrabnie wylądowała. Nie straciła równowagi. Widać było, że jest w tym profesjonalistką. Oceniła, że dom nie zatrząsnął się w posadach, więc… Fat Amy – Boing-boing! Artystka pochwyciła szczotkę kąpielową, złapała ją jak mikrofon i zaczęła kicać śpiewając: Fat Amy – ♪ Since you been gone!!! ♪ … W salonie przebywała jak zwykle część uczestników. Na jednej z kanap siedzieli razem Junior i Daniel. Ten pierwszy próbował pocieszyć przybitego śmiercią Crominy chłopaka. Co prawda Daniel nie płakał, ani nie pokazywał tego co czuje zbyt zauważalnie, jednak Junior znał się na ludziach; miał jakąś empatię i umiał wykryć emocje. Junior – Nam… Wszystkim jest przykro *powiedział poważnym tonem* Daniel – Wiem. Junior – To naprawdę… Straszne. Daniel skinął głową. Junior – Jeżeli potrzebowałbyś jakiejkolwiek pomocy, jakbyś chciał pogadać… Daniel odwrócił wzrok i po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy spojrzał na Juniora. Daniel – Dziękuje Junior, to naprawdę miłe z twojej strony, ale ja sobie poradzę. Straciłem Bedifa, teraz dobrą koleżankę *wzruszył ramionami* To się zdarza. Idź lepiej wykorzystaj swoje nagrania. Junior – Ehm… Sportowiec nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Takiej reakcji nie spodziewał się nawet po Danielu. Nie zamierzał dyskutować, więc tylko poklepał kolegę po ramieniu i odszedł. Pozostawiony sam Daniel wbił spojrzenie w okno. … Junior opuściwszy salon skierował się na piętro. Tam spodziewał się zastać prowadzących. Po drodze do głowy wpadła mu jedna myśl… Junior – Rozegrajmy to empatycznie… Sportowiec dotarł pod pierwsze drzwi na korytarzu. Akurat spotkał tam wychodzącego z pokoju Jeffa. Junior – O, Jeff. Właśnie ciebie szukałem. Jeff – Twoje taśmy z Melody są gotowe, możesz oglądać. 15 minut dla ciebie. *powiedział uprzejmie* Junior – Ta, ja właśnie w tej sprawie… Chciałbym je oddać. Prowadzący nie zdziwił się specjalnie. Jeff – Powiedz tylko komu. … Wędrujący po domu Dion i Shannon zawędrowali aż do kuchni. Zajęli tam swoje zwyczajowe miejsca. Dion oparł się o kuchenny stół, zaś Shannon o blat. Shannon – Wiesz co Dion? Punk podniósł wzrok na blondynkę. Dion – Nie. Co? Shannon – Wiesz… Miłe zaskoczenie, że potrafisz nie być takim palantem. Chłopak zamrugał zdziwiony po czym skłonił się teatralnie. Dion – To zaszczyt to usłyszeć. Shannon zachichotała. Shannon – Już chyba w sumie wystarczy nam gadania. Muszę wreszcie coś ze sobą zrobić *powąchała się* Zaczynam śmierdzieć jak ty. Dion zarechotał. Dion – A w nocy znowu przyjdziesz? *zaryzykował pytanie* Shannon nie odpowiedziała. Wyszła z kuchni. Dion został sam. Kiwał głową… Dion – Nie zaprzeczyła. Rozweselony chłopak również opuścił kuchnię. Postawiwszy jednak zaledwie jeden krok w holu wpadł na stojącego tam Billa. Dion – Czego? *zapytał gniewnie* Bill – Odwal się od Shannon. Ona jest moja *syknął* Nim Dion zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Bill minął go szturchając go mocno w ramię. Punk odwrócił się wściekle, zacisnął zęby i pięści. Jednocześnie poczuł się lekko zdezorientowany… O co chodziło Billowi? … Lukrecja wyszła od Wolfe’a z jadalni, wyszła do holu i przeszła do salonu. Junior – O, Lukrecja, dobrze cię widzieć. Lukrecja – Tak? Co jest? *zapytała niepewnie* Junior – Chodź. Sportowiec złapał dziewczynę za rękę i nim ta zdążyła skupić się na jego myślach, pociągnął ją za sobą na górę. Na piętrze czekał już Jeff. Prowadzący uśmiechał się. Lukrecja – Co jest? Dziewczyna zdecydowała się zadać pytania niż sondować umysły dwóch facetów na raz. Jeff – Cóż… Masz bardzo dobrego kolegę… *otworzył drzwi do pokoju z komputerem* Ciesz się piętnastoma minutami nagrań. Tego Lukrecja absolutnie się nie spodziewała. Z zaskoczenia wybałuszyła oczy i otworzyła usta. Lukrecja – Ty…? *spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na Juniora* O jej… Dziękuję!!! Dziewczyna rzuciła się chłopakowi na szyję i uściskała go. Za nic nie spodziewała się sportowcu czegoś takiego. Wzruszenie i wdzięczność odebrały jej mowę. W tamtej chwili nawet nie umiała się cieszyć tym, że pozna część prawdy o Constance. Rozbroił ja gest Juniora, Chłopak ostrożnie przytulił dziewczynę. Junior – A tam, to nic takiego *machnął ręką kiedy w końcu go puściła* Melody nie była mi aż tak bliska. Ty potrzebowałaś tego bardziej… Lukrecja – Jeszcze raz dziękuję *podbiegła do chłopaka i cmoknęła go w policzek* Junior uśmiechnął się lekko. Junior – Nie ma sprawy… Jeff również się uśmiechał. Jeff – Baw się dobrze. To powiedziawszy prowadzący odszedł w dal korytarza. Junior również się ulotnił. Dla odmiany tylko poszedł schodami w dół. Lukrecja została sama. Odczekała chwilę, uspokoiła oddech, upewniła się, że panowie odeszli. Lukrecja – To zaraz wchodzimy… Ale najpierw… … Lukrecja weszła do ciemnego pokoju. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Usiadła na krześle biurom i przysunęła się do włączonego komputera. Położyła sobie czarny kapelusik na kolanach i chwyciła myszkę. Lukrecja – Zobaczmy… Kategoria:Odcinki The Xmas